The Yuy Twins
by Serenity Rayne
Summary: The preparations are over and now the six pilots must begin their ultimate mission. Will they be able to destroy OZ on their own or will they be forced to team up? With mutant powers and missions on their hands, it's shaping up to be an interesting time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here we go…the first chapter of the new series. This series will primarily have to do with the war and the pilot's struggles through it including but not limited to…their missions and their mutant powers. I hope everyone enjoys. Oh and some of the dialogue will come from the series though there will be notable differences as things go along. I am just trying to capture the important parts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 1

Operation Meteor…a plan that should have sent five mobile suits to Earth; to take on the military organization OZ…however, a surprising and promising find led to an additional mobile suit being sent….six pilots are heading to earth with their machines…but only five will be visible…as shooting stars…six teens…one mission…a common enemy…

000000000000000000

A.C. 195

"Sir! Moving objects have been detected entering the atmosphere."

"It's not just one? No sir, there appear to be five of these objects entering the atmosphere."

"Zechs is in the atmosphere, let him know what we've found…probably parts from an old satellite or something like that…and don't forget to keep an eye on that satellite that the Alliance wants downed in the sea outside Eastern Eurasia."

"Yes sir."

0000000000000000000

The operation had been perfect so far…according to Dr. J he hadn't even made a blip on the scanners. Keeping pace with the dropping satellite Zeo looked over his scanners. Emerald eyes blinked as he the screen flared to life and the readings were given.

"…Seven energy readings? …Three of them are close together."

Pulling the keyboard out of where it was stored, Zeo quickly began to work through the analysis. His eyes widened slightly as he read through the results.

"One of those three is Aniki with Wing…but the others…"

Frowning, Zeo carefully opened a secure communications channel.

"Aniki…"

Static reigned for a moment before his elder brothers face appeared on screen.

"**What is it…Ototo?"**

Zeo attacked a few more keys before looking back to his brother.

"I'm sending you the data I have been able to ascertain. There is a civilian shuttle ahead of you and an OZ space craft behind you."

Heero scowled over the line and Zeo reciprocated the movement. Neither of them were happy with this, though it was expected.

"**Damn…the Alliance is already onto us…"**

Zeo smiled grimly at his brother...he knew the situation and was just as unhappy with it…but this is what they had chosen.

"They're onto you Aniki…and whatever those other objects are. From the look of things…you were the only one they could catch up too…luck of the draw apparently."

Heero smirked.

"**So it seems."**

A flashing over on Heero's end of the line drew his attention away from his little brother. Turning back to the screen with a blank expression Heero looked his brother seriously in the eye. He knew they had both agreed to this…but he would let nothing happen to his little brother…that meant…

"**Oto…you continue on your course and meet me at the agreed upon location at the agreed upon time. I've just gotten a mission."**

Zeo bit his lip. He didn't want to lose his Aniki…but he also knew he didn't want to disobey him either…he had always taken care of him and protected him.

"Yes Aniki."

Heero nodded solemnly once more before cutting communications. His brother would be just fine…and would do nothing that would endanger himself…yet. Entering the atmosphere with the satellite Zeo sighed and turned his attention back to the task at hand. He hoped his brother wouldn't do anything reckless.

Zeo knew his brother would do anything to protect him…but he also knew that he would do the same in return. But his brother was definitely the more reckless of the pair of them. Seeing his chance, Zeo split himself off from the satellite; easily disguising himself as a piece of broken off debris that would land and sink in the water. He would worry about his Aniki later…once his mission was complete and he was safely settled in their agreed upon meeting area.

00000000000000000000

"Lieutenant Zechs, surveillance is reporting a meteorite."

Zechs Marquise scoffed.

"Figures…the satellite surveillance crew are practically blind…do they really think a meteorite would ride the wave course when entering the Earth's atmosphere?"

"So it's just like Headquarters told us."

Zechs nodded as he continued to read over the report sent.

"Right, it's operation M for certain. How many of them can this carrier catch up with?"

Calculations played out on the screen before them.

"Just one…the one heading for Eastern Eurasia."

Zechs smirked.

"One would do just fine. A hired frontline soldier mustn't rush to battle."

One of the pilots turned to look over his shoulder slightly.

"That's quite the bold statement sir."

Zechs chuckled lowly.

"I told you…I am a true soldier."

Picking up speed, the carrier made its way through the atmosphere towards the 'meteor'.

"We've caught up…I'll bring it up on screen."

Zech looked at the image in front of him and smirked.

"So that is their little battle seed. He has to reduce speed; there is a civilian shuttle ahead."

One of the pilots looked back a moment.

"Isn't there a chance he could shoot it down and pick up speed?"

Zechs shook his head as he continued to study the image in front of him.

"No, he won't do that right in front of us…he's on a secret mission after all."

000000000000000000

"_Oto will follow my directions and complete his part of the procedure…now all I have to do is follow mine. I can't leave him all alone."_

Inside his Gundam Heero smiled slightly as he increased his speed and began to change course.

"Finally here; I've made it to the Earth."

"_You had best make it too…Oto."_

000000000000

Breaking off from the satellite was easy…as was landing his Gundam in the water…the hardest part was getting past the patrols to settle Destiny in the forests of the surrounding area. Watching the screen in front of him Zeo sighed as he watched the military planes going in and out. If he thought he would be able to get Destiny from the bottom of the ocean…he would have set him there. But…swimming was most definitely not his strong suit.

Zeo grimaced as he thought about it. It didn't help that there really wasn't anywhere where he could have really learned to swim in the colonies...but he could have at least worked it out then. Now though…with the extra weight of the Adamantium…it was a rather hopeless endeavor for him…his brother might be able to as he was the stronger of the two of them but he…had almost no chance in hell of staying afloat at all.

Seeing an opening, Zeo made his way towards the shore; making sure to keep just below the water's surface until he made it to land and was able to slip around the military patrols. Taking a quick look back Zeo frowned.

"_Good luck Aniki."_

000000000000000000

Breaking away from the designated path, Heero reached out and calmly dislodged the atmosphere entry capsule. Once all of the pieces had broken off as they were supposed to the wings of his Gundam filled out.

Up in his carrier, Zechs was reading the data their surveillance was able to get on the now revealed machine.

"Lieutenant Zechs…what is that?"

Zechs' brow furrowed beneath his helmet as he answered.

"The enemy's new weapon is a fighter."

The pilots stared.

"It moves just like a bird."

"We've reached flight altitude. We can proceed to attack."

Atmospheric shields lowered and the weaponry came out.

"Let's wake him up with our machine guns."

Zechs made his way to his feet.

"No! No machine gun for him…shoot him down. We were told to bring in the weapon but it's not the weapon that matters it's the fighter pilot inside."

Heero glanced back as the carrier's machine guns began firing. Dodging around the rather weak shots he continued on his course, rather unconcerned. This was not his problem.

"I'll escape no problem."

The flashing and slight noise that signaled an incoming mission drew his attention.

"Alter mission? That carrier is carrying OZ mobile suits."

Heero looked back once more.

"Judging by the size and speed there are likely to be three suits on board."

Turning audio on he sent the message through to two channels…Dr. J's and his brothers.

"Rodger that missions, I'll return right now to take down the OZ carrier."

Almost finished settling Destiny in its hiding place Zeo looked up to hear the transmission. He could only hope nothing else would go wrong.

Turning Wing around Heero made a beeline for the OZ carrier.

"Enemy fighter has turned and is heading straight for us."

Zechs stood and moved over to the door leading to the mobile suit hanger.

"Is Leo ready to launch?"

Waiting only for the confirmation Zechs made his way out and into the Leo.

"_I'll need to get any information I can for Trieze…"_

Launching the Leo he acknowledged the soon to be back up and readied his weapon. A warning flash had him looking up.

"He's above!"

Turning his mobile suit so that it was falling backwards he shot, missing the incoming fighter entirely. Quickly turning as the fighter shot passed, Zechs fired off another shot that hit the fighter.

"Nice shot Lieutenant Zechs."

Zechs frowned.

"That was far too easy."

Gripping the controls tighter to keep Wing in the air Heero read off the damage, knowing that he had kept the line to his brothers Gundam open.

"Left drive system malfunctioning…he's good."

Catching sight of the Aires mobile suits that had been launched to help the Leo, Heero grabbed the controls and hit the sequence needed. The shifting of gears and parts happened swiftly and easily as Wing shifted from a fighter into a mobile suit.

Watching, Zechs felt his eyes widen.

"It transformed into a mobile suit."

As he zoomed in on the fighter turned mobile suit Zechs observed it's makeup.

"Lieutenant Zechs…what kind of machine is that?"

"I have no idea."

"_I thought OZ and the Alliance were the only one with the abilities to make mobile suits. Trieze will find this most interesting indeed."_

Allowing for the Aires to go after the unknown machine Zechs observed but stayed ready in case he would be needed.

Heero allowed himself to be hit in the back as he waited for both of his targets to get into the positions he wanted. Once he was sure they were where he wanted he turned and brought his buster rifle up…taking careful aim he let the shot fly, blowing both mobile suits away with one shot. Watching the explosion Heero laughed, enjoying the freedom he felt here.

"One more to go."

Zechs watched as his men were blown away before releasing the parachute that had been placed on his mobile suit and releasing his gun. Pulling his beam sword as he fell Zechs avoided the blasts from the unknown mobile suits weapon.

Catching the arm of the incoming mobile suit Heero fought it off and ground his teeth together when he noticed that the Leo had wrapped itself around him.

"Dammit…Zeo…I'm going to be late…you are to continue to the agreed meeting area."

He heard the other sigh as the line became two way.

"**I understand…Heero…please be careful…I'll meet you at the meeting place."**

Heero said nothing more as the line went dead and as his Gundam hit the water and began to sink.

000000000000000

The opera played loudly in the background but Trieze paid it no mind as he listened to what his old friend had to say.

"You're saying that you lost three of your mobile suits?"

Zechs nodded over the vid line.

"**Yes sir."**

Trieze sighed.

"It's unlike you to be so careless Zechs."

Zechs nodded understandingly but continued. He knew that there was information that Trieze desperately needed to hear.

"**We were up against a suit made of Gundanium."**

Trieze frowned.

"You're joking."

Zechs nodded.

"**It's true…just imagine if it was made by the colonies. The mobile suit is likely undamaged at the bottom of the sea…but I doubt that reckless pilot would have survived."**

"Something like that would never have happened had you and I been here in OZ 15 years ago."

"**The Alliance Marina is on its way to pick up the evidence."**

Trieze nodded.

"Alright leave that to my men."

Zechs nodded before Trieze cut the transmition and sat back to enjoy the rest of his show…he would deal with the Alliance later.

000000000000000

Kneeling on the ground beside the body, Relena Dorilan gently pulled the flight helmet off.

"He's just a young boy."

Heero groaned as he began to wake. He agreed with Zeo…swimming was definitely not something he wanted to try again. He sunk like a stone until he got the hang of it. And he would get J for this…if he was going to send them on missions near or on the water…wouldn't it have been imperative that they learn to swim?

Sensing another person beside him who he could tell was not his twin his blue eyes shot opened and he leapt to his feet, using one hand to shield his face as he observed the girl in front of him. He recognized her as the Vice Foreign Ministers Daughter.

"Don't move the ambulance is on its way."

"_Had I really needed an ambulance; you telling me to move now would be pointless."_

"Did you see?"

He saw the girl's confusion from where she knelt in the sand.

"See what?"

He heard more than saw the ambulance pull up and the medical personnel get out.

"_I'm sorry Zeo."_

Opening the pack on the chest of his space suit he hit the button inside before slamming his hand down on the destination switch hidden in the arm of the suit. At this distance…even he would die. He jerked back as the device backfired and looked at it momentarily in confusion.

"_DR. J!"_

Taking his chance Heero took off running, making for the stairs that would take him from the beach to the main street. Attacking all of the medical personnel he came across he made it to the street and quickly destroyed the window of the ambulance, kicking the driver out and taking off. He needed to get to his brother.

000000000000

Zeo paced within the warehouse the two had decided to use as a meeting place. He knew his brother might take a while as he had to get up from the ocean but still…it was taking quite a long time. The squealing of tires outside had his gun in his hand before he even registered what was happening. Making his way silently to the window he sighed in relief as he saw his brother climbing out of an…ambulance? What happened?

Keeping his gun still out, Zeo waited until his brother was in the room before he relaxed and slipped his gun away. He saw his brother give him an acknowledging nod as he grabbed the bag that had some of his everyday clothes in it and went off to change. Zeo frowned as his brother turned his back. He had seen the ruined suit. Had his brother tried to self detonate? If so then what went wrong?

As his brother came out he got his answer.

"J messed with our suits, the self destruct malfunctioned."

Zeo sighed and nodded; they really should have expected something like this from the old man. Looking up Zeo smiled as his brother stowed his ruined flight suit. His brother had gotten dressed in his normal spandex black shorts, yellow work boots and green tank top. He had used to wear the same thing but…his brother had been fine with that as long as they were away from people…for some reason though he would never allow him to wear it outside…something about too much skin and innocent emeralds. (A/N: *grins* overprotective Heero and naive Zeo Yay!)

Stepping out of the shadows of the door Zeo grinned.

"Ready to go…Heero?"

Heero turned to nod and faltered, before glaring at his brother.

"What are you wearing?"

Zeo blinked and looked down at his outfit. He had done as his brother had said. He was wearing tight leather pants that wouldn't get in the way of his movement, black combat boots and a rather small dark blue tank top…okay so maybe he had disobeyed his brother just a tiny bit but it wasn't his fault. J had chosen his clothes.

Heero glared at the outfit his brother was wearing…he had an idea who had given his brother those clothes…he distinctly remembered J being a little too pleased with himself before they left. He growled the pants were too tight, clinging to nearly every curve of his petite brother's body and the shirt was to small, showing a good deal of his brothers toned midriff and again clinging to nearly every curve. It really didn't help that it was a tank top that showed his brothers toned arms and that his lean frame was clearly visible.

Dammit it wasn't right…his brother never seemed to notice the looks he had gotten when they had gone out on missions these last couple of years but he sure had. People eyed his brother like he was a piece of meat (he completely ignored the fact that he got the same looks). He had forbidden the spandex for a reason…and J had helped his brother both obey and disobey that.

Heero growled and bent down, quickly searching through the single clothing bag they had with them; the other being at the bottom of the ocean; mumbling to himself about soon to be dead old men. Blinking Zeo watched confused as his brother continued to dig through the bag.

Nodding firmly when he found what he was looking for, Heero took it out of the bag and closed it up. Slinging the bag over his shoulder he tossed the leather jacket he had found at his brother. Zeo caught it and stared back at his brother. Heero glared.

"Put it on and zip it up."

Zeo frowned and quickly put it on and zipped it up; waiting till his brothers back was turned to unzip it silently; it was too hot to have it zipped.

Heero heard the zipper come down and nearly sighed. He knew it was too hot to have it zippered…but dammit why did that damn shirt have to show so much skin. Not mentioning the jacket again Heero sighed slightly in relief as he felt the familiar grip of his brother settle around his right arm. Straitening up he looked back towards the city they would need to stay in for a time…they had a mission to start.

00000000000000000000

The ride down to Earth had been thankfully silent; Duo knew it could have been much worse. Settling back in his seat he once again checked over the schematics in front of him before continuing on his way. He would be going out to join G's brother Howard on another Sweeper ship as soon as he was done here. After that he would fix up his buddy if need be and get a good night's sleep.

Getting to where he wanted to be within the mobile suit factory Duo struck. A strong explosive had their attention as he used Deathsythes beam scythe to slice the enemy mobile suits that came at him. Turning his attention to his main mission he quickly sliced his scythe through the machinery.

Seeing the explosions he grinned.

"This is Duo here, I've destroyed the main motor…now I've just gotta slice my way outta this battle."

His grin turned feral as he faced the incoming enemy mobile suits.

"_This should be fun"_

0000000000000000

"**This is the Nova base reporting; we are under sudden enemy attack."**

"**Enemy attack!? Whose attacking?"**

"**I-I don't know!"**

Trowa frowned as he made his way closer and closer to his target despite the steady stream of heavy artillery coming at him. He had a mission to complete but he also had to find a place to hide.

"_Best finish this quick."_

Raising Heavyarms left arm he aimed his gun and began a steady stream of bullets.

"Now that you've seen me I can't let you live. My mission was to destroy only the space port; now I'll destroy everything."

Opening his chest plates as well as his shoulder and leg panels he sent out the weaponry hidden inside with calm precision. Calmly and efficiently destroying the space port and all enemy mobile suits.

"This is battle 001; pilots name, Trowa, for the record."

00000000000

Entering the atmosphere Quatre immediately sent out a message to the Maganac, relaying the details of his entry point and viable landing point. He had just finished his scan of the surrounding area when the vid screen opened. Brow furrowing, Quatre reached out and allowed for two way communication. He smiled brightly when he saw who was on the screen.

"Rashid!"

The older man smiled and nodded.

"**Master Quatre; it's good to see you again?"**

Quatre furrowed his brow as he frowned cutely.

"Master?"

Rashid smiled and nodded; remembering the last time they had all seen this young man.

"**Of course, you earned our respect that day and we owe you our lives."**

Quatre blinked.

"No you don't."

Rashid simply grinned and continued with the conversation; ignoring the young man's answer.

"**What are you doing all the way out here in the desert Master Quatre? There are no shuttle ports way out here."**

Quatre grinned sheepishly; remembering that he had not been able to speak with the Maganac corp. for the past years and that they would not yet know what he had been doing.

"Oh umm…long story actually."

Rashid eyed the rather guilty looking blonde suspiciously before shaking his head.

"**I'm sending you our current coordinates…we will talk when you arrive."**

Quatre nodded…he wasn't sure if he should be worried about the outcome of that conversation or not.

"Rodger."

Rashid nodded once more before cutting the connection. Quatre sighed as he made his way to the given coordinates. He had told them that he would try to be a little bit stronger when he saw them again but…would they approve? Would they still accept him as a part of their family?

Catching sight of the well hidden and camouflaged mobile suits situated amongst the sand dunes he smiled and brought his shuttle; which had been specially designed for transporting his Sandrock; to the ground, easily performing a belly landing on the sand. Sighing Quatre stood from his seat in the pilots chair and made his way back to get changed out of his flight suit.

Entering the shuttle a few minutes later Quatre grinned and waved at the men standing on the ground. He recognized them all; they had been there on MO-III and he had fought alongside most of them. They had taught him a lot and he had taken those lessons to heart.

Rashid smiled up at the teen though inwardly he was confused; the shuttle was larger than it should be. And where was the crew that should be with the young Winner heir.

"Welcome Master Quatre. We hadn't expected to see you for a few more years."

Quatre smiled as he jumped smoothly to the ground, ignoring the shocked cries due to the distance he had to fall. Landing in a neat crouch Quatre smiled as he walked up to the large man.

"So had I but something's came up that pushed the date forward a bit."

Rashid raised an eyebrow as he stared down his Master until he shifted guiltily.

"Things?"

Quatre nodded nervously before searching in his pockets. Finding what he was looking for, he pulled the goggles Rashid had given him and held them out to the older and larger man.

"Here, I felt I should return these."

Rashid continued to stare down the still slightly guilty teen as he reached out and closed the young man's hand over the goggles with his own.

"Those are yours; they are the symbol that you now lead the Maganac corp."

Quatre's eyes widened.

"But I-"

"No use arguing Master Quatre!"

"Yeah, you more than earned it!"

Quatre looked around as the other men joined in with their words of agreement.

"They are right you know…Master Quatre. …Now, what things really sped up your arrival date?"

Quatre cringed lightly…somehow hoping the larger man had forgotten.

"I…I agreed to an Operation that Instructor H was to take part in. …He came to my home to speak with my father some months after you all left. I volunteered."

It was silent now as they all waited for him to continue. When it was clear he would not Rashid placed his hand on the teens head, having figured out some of what he thought might be going on.

"Show us."

It was an order; not a question and Quatre didn't question it…he respected the older man too much for that. Leading the men back to the back of the carrier he carefully input the code and stood back as the back of the shuttle opened. Moving so he could look inside Rashid frowned at what he saw. A large mobile suit, most likely taller than the Maganacs own; if it's size while kneeling was anything to go by; sat towards the back of the carrier.

"It's made from Gundanium Alloy. I named it Sandrock. This is my Gundam."

Murmurs went through the man as they caught sight of the mobile suit.

"I was originally to take place in a different Operation Meteor than what was actually performed but Instructor H changed my orders. I am to do the missions assigned to me here on Earth. My enemy is OZ."

Rashid sighed.

"Does your father know of this?"

Somehow he doubted it. The Winner Master would not have allowed any of his children; let alone his son; onto a battle field. It was just too far against his beliefs.

Quatre shrugged.

"I left him a note."

Rashid sighed and shook his head but stopped as the mobile suits eyes glowed.

"Oh."

The Maganacs watched as the blonde ran up into the shuttle and grabbed hold of the zip line for the mobile suit. Rashid sighed as the teen disappeared into the mobile suits cockpit.

"What are we going to do Rashid? …We aren't just going to let Master Quatre fight alone are we?"

Numerous sounds of agreement and protests at the thought of the boy fighting alone rang out and Rashid held his hand up for silence.

"We will be going with Master Quatre; he is the leader of the Maganacs now and we will follow him into battle."

Cheers rang up at that and Rashid turned behind him as the young man in question rode down the zip line.

"I'm afraid that our meeting will have to be cut short…I have a mission to get to."

Rashid set his hand on the teens shoulder when he was close enough.

"We will be coming with you Master. These may be your missions but you will not fight alone."

Quatre opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the cheer of the other men and the sight of them all going off to pack up their equipment and get into their mobile suits.

"Don't even think of arguing Master…just get ready to go."

Quatre smiled as he nodded.

"Thank you Rashid."

Rashid nodded before heading off to his own mobile suit.

A little bit later Quatre situated himself within Sandrocks cockpit and grabbed hold of the curved scythes on his back. With a quick motion he sliced his way out of the shuttle and onto the hot desert sand.

"Let's go."

Sounds of agreement came through the communication channels and the group set off to hide from the search group coming in.

00000000000

"**Your sure the rebel capsule fell in this area are you?"**

"**Yes sir."**

"**But their nothing here."**

The hidden Maganac suits sat in wait hidden in the sand as the Alliance Leo suits came closer. Rising up; Rashid opened fire.

"**Attack!"**

Explosions and gun fire rang through the air as the Maganacs attacked with all they had.

"**What's happening?"**

"**Enemy Attack!"**

"**We're surrounded, who are they?"**

"**What on earth?"**

From within SandrockQuatre watched the Leo suits scramble over the Dunes.

"**Give up your weapons and surrender…and I'll spare your lives."**

The Leo's ignored the instructions and instead opened fire. As the Maganacs bent their suits down to avoid the barrage, Quatre started his thrusters and took off over the sand towards the two Leos left. Rising up above them Quatre pulled his curved scythes from his back and sliced the two in half. As the explosions rang in front of him Quatre sighed and sent off a message while removing his goggles.

"Quatre reporting. I've destroyed the leader."

Looking out at the destruction he sighed.

"Told you; you should have surrendered."

000000000

Wufei frowned from his place within Nataku as he efficiently destroyed the military ships around him. Seeing two jets coming in he raised his dragon head arm and shot two solid columns of flame; powered by himself (an invention by Master O); and destroyed them.

As he stood on one of the sinking ships Wufei scowled.

"My name is Wufei. I'm not hiding anywhere. This battle will be over in practically no time."

"_We must finish this quickly Nataku."_

0000000000

Six pilots have made it down to earth with their Gundams…OZ and the Alliance know of only five…times are about to get interesting…can the boys survive alone…or will they have to join forces to defeat their common enemy…?

0000000000

**A/N: Well here we go people…fifteen whole pages in Word. Yikes! I've been working on this almost nonstop. I hope I have done a good job. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone..I got the next chapter here for ya…and it's another long one. I just want to make this clear to anyone who may be reading one of my stories for the first time…THERE IS A PREQUEL FOR THIS!!! It is called 'THE YUY TWINS: EPISODE ZERO' please read that first or you will be confused.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

"…Please tell me we're not…"

"Yes we are."

Zeo grimaced as he pulled slightly at his new school uniform. The outfit was suit like and he hated it. His brother looked rather uncomfortable too.

"Why do we have to stay at a boarding school?"

Heero sighed and gave his brother a bland stare until the other boy calmed slightly, though he still fidgeted with his bow tie. Sighing again; this time in exasperation; Heero moved forward and knocked his brothers hands gently out of the way before working on adjusting the tie and making sure his brother would be able to breathe easier.

"There. Now try not to mess with it."

Running his hand over his little brothers messy hair and down his face he cupped the others boys cheek. He had seen his brothers fear through the nervousness and felt bad about putting the smaller boy through this. They were very rarely around people their own age and the new experience frightened his brother. Fighting they understood but other people; especially ones their own age; they most definitely did not.

The door to the room they were in opened and the two turned to look at the kind looking Sister there. Zeo moved forward swiftly and grabbed tightly to his brothers hand. Though his face showed nothing, Heero squeezed his brother's hand as the pair followed the Sister out the door.

Following silently behind her the pair observed everything as they had been trained to; noting all of the exits and possible problem areas. After a bit they reached a door where the Sister stopped and turned to face them. Smiling at the sight of the nervous boy and his stoic brother the Sister began.

"Once we are inside would you please introduce yourselves to your classmates?"

The oldest one nodded sharply while the younger nodded hesitantly and shyly ducked behind his brother. Nodding approvingly the Sister opened the door and led the two boys inside. Seeing all the people in the room Zeo tightened his grip on his brothers hand as they went up the stairs to the little stage and podium.

Up in the stands Relena started.

"Hey, that's him…or one of them is anyway."

"Quiet please; I'd like to introduce you to some new students."

Standing straighter Heero stepped slightly closer to his brother.

"My name is Heero Yuy…"

Zeo stepped forward a bit, making sure to keep a hold of his brother's hand.

"My name is Zeo Yuy…"

Nodding the two continued in unison as they had done a number of times before when on missions that they felt required that kind of twin coordination.

"It's a pleasure."

Leaning over her desk slightly Relena tried to get a closer look at them both.

"_I'm sure one of them is him; that boy I found on the beach."_

"Take the two seats beside Relena…feel free to ask her any questions you may have."

Nodding the twins made their way up the stairs and to the seats indicated; Zeo taking the seat next to Relena after hearing his brother's report about the girl and his possible compromise on the beach.

"Now let's begin class shall we?"

Relena smiled as she looked at the two boys.

"Nice to meet you Zeo, Heero."

Both said nothing but Relena continued to watch them before her face settled into a look of determination.

000000000000

As the bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day, both Heero and Zeo leaned against the walls that surrounded one of the schools courtyards. Zeo looked back over his shoulder discreetly as his sharp ears caught the sound of murmurs behind them.

"That girl…Relena…what are you doing to do with her? I have the distinct feeling that she saw you more clearly than you thought yesterday brother."

Heero turned his head slightly and raised his eyebrow at his brother in question. Zeo just shrugged.

"It was in the way she kept looking between the two of us…like she was trying to figure out who it was she had seen."

Heero nodded and shrugged.

"It was late in the evening when she found me…in that light it is very possible she didn't see my eye color clearly and my hair might have looked darker."

Zeo nodded contemplating as he watched the girl and her group come closer.

"Yes but even without the lighting affect…your hair is a rather dark brown…should I lead her off? She's coming over here."

Heero looked back over his shoulder quickly.

"Sure…I don't think she can tell who is who anyway…unless our demeanor gives us away."

Zeo grinned lightly as the girl came closer, adjusting his posture and expression subtly to look more like his brothers.

"Right."

Turning at the sound of footsteps both boys accepted the envelope handed to them by the girl, Relena.

"Here you go. They are invitations to my birthday party; I hope you'll be able to make it."

Both twins looked at the girl with hard eyes before simultaneously ripping their letters in half. Relena's eyes widened.

"But…why?"

Dropping the letters to the ground, Zeo took the lead and made his way past Relena, wiping away a tear as he passed. Making sure to deepen his voice to somewhat match his brothers Zeo spoke softly but harshly as he knew his brother would have.

"I'll kill you."

Relena's eyes widened before they quickly flicked over to the other twin who looked back at her with hard eyes as if his twin had said nothing at all. With that the two walked past her, saying nothing else.

"What kind of people are they?"

000000000000

Zeo sighed as he looked around the room. He could see his brother fencing with some amateur somewhere near the back and looked over as his own partner came up to walk next to him to the fencing floor. Making sure his face gave away none of its usual emotions he followed.

"Hey Heero buddy; I heard you ripped up Relena's invitation yesterday. What did you do something like that for?"

Zeo inwardly rolled his eyes. Honestly…he didn't think it was that difficult to tell them apart...one had black hair the other had brown…one had green eyes the other had blue…one was shorter than the other…how blind could these people be?

Slipping his helmet on his head and inwardly scowling about the supposed necessity of the thing he raised his 'sword'; again he inwardly scowled. The other boy continued on; oblivious.

"I'm a classmate of hers so I'm kind of pissed you'd treat her like that."

The teen moved forward and the match began.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself as a gentleman? Well?"

Zeo glared; annoyed at both the boys 'immaturity' and his lack of skill; and forced his 'sword' forward, sending the other teens blade flying and breaking his own in half before leaving what was left imbedded in the others face mask.

Not bothering to make his voice deeper like his brothers' who was watching amusedly near the door he pulled of his helmet and looked at the other teen over the top of it.

"Tell us sooner next time…we'll give them to you instead of ripping them up."

Turning away from the now collapsed teen Zeo made his way over to his brother and left the room with him.

Up in the stands Relena watched the matches along with some of the other girls.

"Wow was that Heero?"

"I think that was Zeo."

"Either way he must be pretty strong; sure doesn't look that way."

00000000000

Zeo looked up as Heero entered the room they were sharing at the school later on that night. He could tell by the look in his brothers eyes that he was about to do something he knew his little brother would not like.

Heero looked his brother in the eye as he made his way over to his bag to change back into his spandex and tank top.

"What are you going to do…Aniki?"

Heero paused for a minute before continuing on.

"I have cleared all of our records and fees."

Zeo nodded and stubbornly stood up to block the door. Heero turned around and started at seeing his brother was also in his regular clothes…ones he needed to remind himself to replace.

"Where are you going Ani? I haven't heard of you getting a mission."

Heero glared but nodded.

"Wing is at the bottom of the ocean right now. There are deep sea torpedoes stored in the Marina Weapons Warehouse. I'll use those to destroy Wing."

Zeo glared right back at his brother before sighing.

"I have a mission myself. There is supposed to be an information trade between an Alliance spy and a dirty politician. J doesn't want whatever information the Alliance spy had to get into this other mans hands."

Heero stared his brother down until the smaller boy began fidgeting under his gaze. He knew his brother was leaving something out…clearly expecting him to get angry over it.

"Where is this…meet supposed to take place and how have you been told to proceed?"

Zeo flinched slightly and began nervously wringing his hands…something Heero knew he did when he put him on the spot like this.

"It…It's supposed to take place in a…strip club down in the lower city. I am to infiltrate the building and do what I must to illuminate both men. That is all."

Zeo continued to fidget as his brothers face clouded over in anger. He knew his brother didn't like him going on missions like this alone and to be frank, neither did he. It was always a comfort to know that there was someone to watch your back in a place like that.

"Please Ani…I'll be fine. I'll use my claws if I feel really threatened."

Heero took a deep breath before nodding to his brother.

"You had best. I do not know when I will be back but I will meet you back in this room. If I cannot get back here for some reason or another I will contact you. Keep your laptop running so I may contact you."

Zeo nodded to the instructions; he would make sure he could get the message. Looking at the clock the two split up; after Heero forced the leather jacket back on his brothers form; to carry out their own missions, both worrying about the other.

000000000000000

Sitting in the back of her limo Relena contemplated the two boys she had met over the last two days. When they had first entered and been introduced Zeo had seemed rather shy..but then… It had later been discovered to be him who showed the impressive display of strength in fencing. But which one was it that had said he was going to kill her? Why would they say that?

"_It's like their keeping some sort of secret. Secret… Both seem to be in on it but… I know his secret…and it looks like the other one may just share it. That's why…that's why he said he was going to kill me…"_

As realization hit Relena sat back to think further on the issue. She had only found one of those two boys on the beach…so where did the other come in or had she just not seen him at the time?

00000000000000

"Three of these torpedoes should be enough to set off the self-detonation device."

Adjusting the final part to the torpedo holder Heero nodded to himself.

"I will destroy Wing before OZ even gets to it. I'll get rid of it."

He was worried about his brother and the mission he had to perform on his own but he also knew there was nothing he could do until he had fulfilled his own mission.

00000000

"Lieutenant Zechs…the detector has detected traces of metal…"

Zechs nodded from his place in the front of the sub.

"Good, now send Pieces and Cancer."

Behind him, one of his subordinates stood.

"Sit please; let me handle this one."

Zechs looked out at the dark ocean depths below them before turning back to the young man behind him.

"Are you sure…this isn't like being in outer space."

"I am aware of that sir."

Zechs thought for a moment.

"_We are not accepting any resistance…it is unlikely that that reckless pilot survived."_

"Very well; move out."

Allowing Pieces and Cancer to move out of the ship, Zechs made his way back to the front before he was called away by one of his subordinates on the radar system.

"What is it?"

"I have a number of underwater mobile suits from the Marina."

Zechs smirked as he looked over the radar.

"Looks like that captain caught on to us."

A faint rocking of the ship and the disappearance of a number of mobile suits had his attention.

"An explosion?"

The subordinate nodded.

"A number of mobile suits at the same depth as us have been destroyed."

Gritting his teeth at this new development Zechs kept his eyes on the radar.

"Stop the engine!"

The engines came to a stop.

"Sir, what about Pieces and Cancer?"

Zechs frowned for a moment.

"We'll trust them on their own."

"_What on earth is going on here?"_

0000000000000

Explosions filled the ocean floor as mobile suits were destroyed one after another. Duo smirked as he swung his scythe again, taking out another mobile suit.

"Now I don't know what you folks are down here for but whatever it is you're lookin for ya probably shouldn't have it."

Duo grimaced as one of his screens lit up.

"Alright; who's the fool with the torpedoes?"

Boosting himself quickly to the surface, Duo directed Deathscythe to one of the man ships his sensors picked up above them. Swinging his scythe through one, he quickly moved to the next one before using the boost to rise out of the water to land on the final one. Landing gently on the ship, Duo looked into the command tower as he swung his scythe back.

"So you're the one who shot those torpedoes…"

Destroying the escaping copter Duo smiled feraly in his cockpit.

"You'll be destroyed…anyone who sees me has a date with their maker."

0000000000000000

Speeding down the highway in his stolen ambulance Heero growled to himself.

"_OZ is moving ahead with its plans will I make it in time. Wing must not fall into their hands. No matter what…"_

00000000000000

Clapping and cheers filled the air as the performers finished their act.

"What's that; you want to join the circus?"

Behind the manager and ring master of the circus the lions roared.

"Got experience?"

Saying nothing, Trowa handed his resume over to the man and allowed him to look it over as he walked towards the lions. It had taken a bit but he had finally found the perfect place to hide…no one would question his need to travel in a traveling circus. It also helped that he enjoyed working with animals…they were often more reliable than humans…they followed only their instincts, and couldn't be swayed by others and preconceptions as humans could.

"Huh, this doesn't tell me a bloody thing. What?!"

Ignoring the man Trowa reached forward and allowed his hand to enter the cage with the lion. When the lion roared and shrunk back slightly Trowa allowed his face to soften slightly.

"Hello there."

The lion growled and watched him for a minute before calming and making his way over to be petted. The manager startled as the young teen began to pet the large predator as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"What's going on?"

Watching the lion calmly Trowa answered the man.

"Beasts only bare their fangs at enemies…their true to their feelings."

Trowa's eyes softened a bit more as he saw the lion tilt its head back as he hit a particular spot. Watching from the side Catherine Bloom smiled.

"Mysterious kid."

0000000000000000

Once finished with the ships above water, Duo made his way back below to continue his mission. Whatever was down here G didn't want it to get into OZ's hands. Seeing a collection of three mobile suits he identified as Piece's and Cancer; the latest OZ underwater suit, Duo sent a flare down between them.

Once the flare lit up, Duo grinned and landed between them. Slicing through the first mobile suit as it back away from the light, Duo quickly dodged the blind shots from one of the other mobile suits before heading to destroy it as well.

Turning to take out the last one, Duo's eyes widened as he noticed the final mobile suit coming in fast. Duo grit his teeth as the mobile suit fired shot after shot at close range before he was finally let go. Taking a moment to regain his bearings Duo quickly raised his left arm and fired off one of his other weapons when the mobile suit failed to continue its attack.

Once sure the final enemy was destroyed Duo shook his head and straightened up.

"Ugh; that new OZ armor is tough."

Flashing and noise from beside him drew Duo's attention in the now quiet sea. Turning his head Duo blinked in surprise.

"So that's what they've been goin after."

Moving Deathscythe so he was behind and above the suit Duo looked it over more thoroughly.

"Hey…this suit is just like mine…even the location of the self detonation device."

Duo chuckled as he spun his scythe around and used the end to turn the alarm off.

"No need to destroy a good Gundam, Howard and I can use it as a backup supply."

Grabbing the other Gundam in Deathscythe's arms Duo began his assent to the surface.

0000000000000

Above ground the Marina was in chaos as explosions started up left and right. Over on the dock Heero quickly took out any and all personnel and quickly loaded the torpedoes onto a slate before raising it to aim.

"Heero, or is it Zeo? What are you doing?"

Taking a quick glance behind him Heero turned his back on the girl and focused his attention on the key board; letting his keen ears keep track of the girl's movements. Looking over to the side Relena eyed the torpedoes. Looking back at the boy she decided to take a guess in the dark night and move forward.

"Zeo; what are you doing? Tell me; just who are you?"

Heero paused; was it really that hard to tell him from his brother? They had originally planned on only using the Gundams for confusion…they had never really thought playing each other would work for long…and he doubted it would. He couldn't act as his brother; he was too kind and emotional…and many of those emotions he really didn't understand on a large scale…let alone know how to express. No; anger and hate and determination he could deal with…but the happiness and shyness his brother expressed just didn't make much sense to him.

He felt…he thought it might be content with his brother…but he had no idea what the other emotions that he felt while around the other were. And if he didn't know what an emotion really was…he couldn't express it.

"Those are torpedoes aren't they? Please tell me who you are?"

Deciding to at least try acting like his brother Heero turned around and tried to work up the soft expression he knew he usually had when with his brother.

"Relena..."

Relena smiled; it must have worked.

"Zeo…"

Deciding that there was no way he could do this without wasting more time Heero's expression hardened back to his usual expression and he raised his gun to Relena.

"You're in over your head."

Relena's eyes widened and she gasped; he had said he would kill her but she hadn't really thought he would do it…or maybe she had hoped.

"Say goodbye…Relena."

Moving to pull the trigger Heero paused as his ears picked up a soft noise behind him followed by the distinctive sound of a bullet being fired. Turning to face the noise Heero took the bullet to the arm and was pushed back with the force of the shot and to the ground, the gun spinning away from him. Moving to the ground and covering her ears Relena waited until the shot had been fired before turning her head.

"Zeo!"

Heero gripped his arm tightly and grit his teeth as he looked to where the shot had come from. With his healing ability he would no doubt be fine in a bit…as soon as the bullet was forced out of his arm…it was in rather deep. But this was putting him even further behind schedule.

"Who are you?"

Landing on the deck of the submarine Duo looked to the teen he had shot. He had seen the teen raise his gun to the girl and had decided to intervene…he hadn't expected for the other teen to get up so quickly though.

"Don't know what you're doin pal but ya really should be more polite. You alright lady?"

Ignoring the other teen Heero made a jump for his gun. Duo, seeing this fired two more bullets one at the gun, sending it further away and the other at the teen, hitting him in the leg.

"Let's not overdo it pal; remember you're injured."

"_Even if you don't act like it at all…how high is this guy's pain tolerance?"_

Duo blinked as the girl the other teen had been pointing his gun at ran in between them.

"Stop that; what do you want to shoot him for?"

Heero watched, completely confused and uncomfortable as the girl wrapped his injuries with parts from her dress. Only Zeo had ever done anything like this too him…and it made him rather uncomfortable that it was this girl and not Zeo doing it now; never mind the fact that they should be closed soon.

Duo blinked again as she watched the girl patch up her attacker before his attention was drawn away and to the alarm he had set to let him know when Deathscythe would come up with the other mobile suit.

"Damn they're at the surface already; I must have miscalculated the tide."

Duo turned to face the incoming mobile suits and watched as they broke the surface. Relena looked up at the noise and stared.

"What on earth is that? Ah!"

Duo caught the girl looking and quickly raised a flare above his head, forcing her to close her eyes.

"Don't look lady; I'm sure you've got your reasons for being here but you better just walk away…save yourself a lot of trouble."

Gritting his teeth Heero moved swiftly, despite his still injured leg and made the jump up to the three torpedoes. Duo caught the movement and once again raised his gun.

"Haven't you had enough?"

Heero grunted as he took a few more hits on the jump before he landed on the torpedoes.

"It's my mobile suit."

Taking the chance Heero slammed his fist down on the key pad and jumped off as the torpedoes were released and hit the water to speed towards the surfacing mobile suits.

Duo's eyes widened.

"What are you doin ya fool?"

Heero smiled grimly as he fell towards the water, knowing he didn't have the strength to swim and that the weight of his Adamantium bones would drag him down.

"Finally it's over…mission complete."

"_I'm sorry…Zeo…looks like I'm not getting out of this alive."_

His last thought was of his brother before darkness took over his vision and his over taxed body hit the water.

"NO!"

Duo watched; unable to do anything as the torpedoes impacted with the two mobile suits.

"Oh man, he knows Gundanium's impact tolerance. Which means; he's the mobile suits pilot."

Duo looked down at the other teen and blinked as he saw him sinking and sinking fast.

"Crap! What, is that guy made of Gundanium too?! He's sinking like a rock!"

0000000000000

The club was loud and crowded when Zeo arrived. He had left his jacket on as his brother had asked but now that he had seen what was to be his mission venue he quickly unzipped it and made his way forward silently; trying not to draw too much attention to himself. The club he were in was one that never really kept track of anyone or anything. They were known to turn a blind eye to drug deals, underage drinking and things like that.

He figured that was why his targets had decided to meet here of all places. Who would think to look for a politician in a place like this? Catching sight of one of his targets through the throng of people Zeo paused for a moment and frowned. It would look suspicious if he made his way around the crowd…it would look like he was heading for that table and his targets would flee.

Zeo sighed before he quickly and gracefully integrated himself in with the many dancers on the dance floor and began to carefully make his way towards his target; studiously keeping an eye on the pinched face man while trying to fend off wandering hands at the same time.

"_Right…I'm not sure if I'm glad Aniki's not here or if I want him to be here. On the one hand if he was here he would no doubt kill all of the people who are touching me like…that.."_

He blushed at the thought as he fended off another hand.

"_On the other hand though…I wouldn't have to go through this…experience…"_

Fending off another hand with a rather hard hit he scowled.

"_Forget it…I want my Ani…these…drunks can't keep their hands to themselves and I don't like it!"_

Zeo nearly sighed in relief as he saw first one target head off into a back room followed by the other moments later.

"_It's about time! Quit touching me!"_

Quickly leaving the dance floor and making sure none of those…drunkards was following him, Zeo made his way quickly to where his keen sense of smell could faintly detect his targets among all the other scents…Zeo blushed brightly as he tried to decipher those scents…the moan from the next room was a rather large queue.

"_I want Aniki!!"_

There were times both brothers praised and cursed the senses they had gained from Weapon X's DNA. Having such strong senses was useful on missions…some of them anyway…but there were other times… Zeo sighed as he tried to block the embarrassing scents of sex from his nose as he stood outside the door to the room he knew the men had entered.

His orders had been to make sure the men were dead but to make it look like they had killed each other in some way…Dr. J didn't want it discovered that they were assassinated. He wanted their to be an investigation into the actions.

Zeo looked down at his hands and turned them over before flexing his muscles and allowing the Adamantium claws inside to slide out of his hand through the skin beside his knuckles. He turned the three claws over before releasing the other three and turning his attention to the door. Here goes.

Using one of his claws he quickly destroyed the lock to make it look like it had been broken into…which, in reality, it had been; and made his way swiftly into the room. Swiftly Zeo dodged the bullet sent at him and came up behind the Alliance spy, giving him a quick chop to the neck with his Adamantium infused fist.

Turning quickly to the now gun wielding politician, Zeo grimaced but studiously ignored the bullets that had hit his chest and lower leg as he ran forward and drove his claws into the mans stomach and chest. Once sure the man was dead, Zeo allowed his claws to return to his body and turned to the other man.

According to J this man had been spying on the Alliance and passing on all of his knowledge to the politician to be passed through to Romefeller. They really couldn't allow Romefeller to get any stronger than it already could be…they were very discreet after all about how many members they had.

Moving to the man he quickly took the man's military issue combat knife and proceeded over to dip it in the other mans blood before taking the man's own gun and carefully pulling the trigger, killing the man. Once done, he carefully cleaned his hand prints from both weapons and made sure the man's hand print was on the knife and that the gun was in his hand before tossing the blade near the other body and leaving the room.

There was no need for him to doctor security footage as the place had none; wanting no evidence of what they allowed to take place in their club. Walking out of the club and into the cool night air Zeo frowned…something wasn't right. Looking left and right to make sure he wasn't being followed Zeo made his way carefully back to the school to meet up with his brother…or wait for his message as he had a feeling Heero wasn't going to be there.

0000000000

**A/N: Hey there everyone…I really hope you liked it. I'm trying to make the relationship between Heero and Zeo come alive while also bringing in the roles of the other characters. Tell you the truth though…not even I know what is going to happen next *sweatdrops* I can tell you this though…I have come up with what I believe will be the pairings for this story as of now…note though…these are SUBJECT TO CHANGE!!!**

**Okay then…I am looking at 01x02 03x04 and 05x00. Again I'm almost positive about these. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there, here is the new chapter…hope it is good enough as I am tired and not really sure about it. Please read and review and tell me what you think!**

"**Talking over a radio."**

Chapter 3

Trieze Kushrenada thought recent events through as he took aim for his next shot.

"So we've been forced into a stalemate then."

From the vid screen Zechs nodded.

"**There wasn't much we could do at the time considering we don't know their objectives. But if we must move first we should do it in the Mediterranean Sea."**

Trieze's brow furrowed.

"That's where the old manufacturing base for the Leo's is; the Alliance appears to be thinking about its security…so we really shouldn't discourage them."

Zechs nodded in understanding.

"**The Aries Middle East troops should be appropriate for this."**

"You want to go?"

Zechs started at the question.

"**Huh?"**

Trieze chuckled.

"It's written all over your face Zechs."

Taking aim with his gun Trieze fired off a shot.

"Shoot them down for me Zechs."

000000000000000000

Zeo sighed as he sat silently in the room he shared with his brother at the school. His brother had yet to come back and he was becoming worried. Looking up at the beep of his laptop Zeo blinked at the message coming on screen. Making his way over Zeo quickly opened and scanned the message before nodding.

"Understood…Mission Accepted."

Standing up Zeo quickly began gathering and packing his and his brothers things.

"_How did Aniki manage to get himself locked up in an Alliance hospital? That isn't like him at all…was his body too stressed from the entry and then his fall into the ocean? I should have offered to destroy Wing myself."_

Finishing and tossing the bag over his shoulder, Zeo did one last check around the room before leaving silently through the window.

He had to make sure any records of his brother's stay in that hospital disappeared.

0000000000000000

"Reparation 27, Pulse 57, Temperature 34 degrees Celsius. The numbers are rising. Huh?"

Sally-Po turned to look at the technician who she had monitoring the boys life signs. Originally she was going to have him doing more but…

"What is it?"

The man shook his head.

"Nothing, just thought I saw a little fluctuation."

Sally nodded.

"Continue recording his data."

Turning away from the machine and the man monitoring it Sally made her way into a back room where she made her way over and sat behind her desk. Pulling out the file she had compiled she frowned.

"_None of this should be possible…the boy is actually completely healed…just unconscious. But his bones…"_

Turning to one of her viewing screens Sally called up the x-rays done on the teen.

"_His skeletal structure is completely covered in metal…of what kind though I'm not sure. But even so…there are signs of continuous breaks in his hands and knuckles…like something continuously pushes through there and breaks the bones even through the metal."_

Leaning back in her chair Sally brought up the blood test she had had done. She was unbelievably thankful that she had ordered this data classified. …It was just…all so unreal.

"_His blood is unreal…there is evidence of three parents but the distribution of those genes are all wrong. They are separated at 98 percent, 1 percent and 1 percent. This look like it was specifically manipulated to be this way. …But there is something else."_

Leaning forward Sally tweaked the display enough to show a more detailed view.

"_There is another factor; another part to the blood that shouldn't be there…but I do recognize it…the X gene. So the boy is a mutant…but there is more to it than that…"_

Jumping slightly as the phone beside her rang Sally quickly closed all displays.

"**Major Sally you are needed down in reception."**

"Very well; I'm on my way."

000000000

Scents and sounds reached his senses as Heero came back into consciousness. Making sure to keep his heart and brainwaves even as they would have been in sleep Heero carefully opened his eyes.

"_I've been captured."_

Flexing his hand slightly to test the restraints he could feel he quickly scanned the room.

"_This is the treatment room on the fiftieth floor of the Alliance Military Number three medical building; in the south J.A.P area."_

Testing the restraints again, Heero frowned. How had he gotten here? He could remember going to destroy Wing and having Relena intervene.

_Naive Girl. Annoying."_

Then he had been shot by that other pilot. Was he one of the ones Zeo had alerted him to when they were entering the atmosphere? Static from a computer to his side had Heero's ears perking as he turned his head just slightly to see the screen and the figure on it.

000000000000

Duo sighed as he made his way through the crowd of people. Last night had been hectic to say the least. After that guy had sent the torpedoes off and then proceeded to sink into the ocean himself he had been rather panicked to say the least. He had managed to pull the other guy from the water but had been forced to flee when that girl had called the ambulance…and of course it was the Alliance who had to respond.

Duo cringed as he rubbed his arms. That guy had been heavy! Maybe he was made of Gundanium after all… Duo blushed at that…while he was fighting the guy he had had time to admit to himself that even from a distance the guy was hot. The spandex and tank top did nothing but solidify that opinion. And therefore…having to pull him from the water had been sheer torture for Duo.

Shaking the thoughts from his head and tossing his braid back over his shoulder Duo looked up at the building in front of him.

"Now…I should probably visit that patient."

0000000000000000

"No injuries allowed…are his injuries really that serious?"

The nurse behind the counter frowned.

"Oh you're the one…who brought him here aren't you; wait here for a moment."

Relena nodded before turning at the sound of footsteps. Focusing her attention on the woman in front of her she waited. The woman wore an Alliance Military uniform and had her hair done is twin twists over her shoulders.

Sally watched the girl who had brought the young enigma in for a moment before smiling lightly at the girl.

"Hi my name is Major Sally. Could you give me a little more information about that handsome young man you brought in?"

Relena frowned.

"About him?"

Sally nodded and led the girl out of the reception area and towards the elevator.

0000000000000

"No changes."

In the room; Heero watched the boy he had 'met' the night before; reading his lips as the other talked.

Duo smirked before as he began speaking to the boy on the other side of the screen.

"I see you've got no choice but to lie there. I'm sure a talented guy like you should be able to read my lips…well can ya?"

Duo watched amused as the other closed his eyes slightly and tilted his head away from him in what Duo knew to be an unspoken acceptance.

"Your acting is just amazing…you've regained consciousness without changing your pulse or your brainwaves. I've got a few questions I want to ask ya. If you're feelin up to it I figure I'd help ya break outta here."

Heero blinked deliberately; knowing that if the other was trained as he was he would understand his answer. He was wary about accepting help from another…even if they did have the same type of mobile suits; but he knew his brother would be upset if he didn't. He needed to get out for Zeo; if not for himself; he couldn't leave Zeo alone.

0000000000000

Sally leaned back against the elevator wall and studied the young girl beside her.

"I'm very interested in that young man you brought in."

Relena looked to the side as she spoke.

"'I'm not sure what you would need or want to know."

Sally watched the girl for a moment.

"Mind if I ask your name?"

Relena shrugged.

"No of course not my name is Relena Darilan."

Sally started.

"You're not related to the Vice Foreign Minister are you?"

Relena scowled.

"I'm his disobedient daughter."

Sally chuckled as she watched the girl.

"I'm sorry; it seems I've said something to upset you."

Relena frowned.

"No that's okay…can I see Zeo know?"

Sally noted the name.

"Zeo…are you sure that's his name?"

Relena frowned slightly at that…was she?

"Almost…Zeo has a twin named Heero. People have problems telling them apart from each other but I'm pretty sure that's Zeo."

Sally nodded to the girl as she thought that through. Twins…the manipulation done to the DNA of the one she had could only have been done in a test tube. Which would mean that the second child was unexpected. Would that make the other twin the same as the one she already had?

000000000000000

Quickly but efficiently setting the explosives he needed Duo quickly ducked behind the parachute he had brought along; aware of the shadows that were now creating a barrier in front of him. He had learned some control while with G but not enough to be able to stop them…they sometimes seemed to have a mind of their own.

The explosion rocked the building and Duo quickly used what control he had to will the shadows away. Looking up to see those intense cobalt blue eyes on him Duo grinned.

"Time to liven things up buddy."

Duo frowned as he scanned the buckles keeping the other teen tied down.

"Damn; how do you get these things off?"

He could get out of most bindings when they were on him but he had no idea what to do if someone else was tied up. Heero watched the other boy struggle and made sure his attention was away from his hands before pulling his hand back as far as it would go and twisting it as he drew his claws. The strap on his one hand broke but the buckle also but through his wrist causing it to bleed. He didn't worry about it…it would stop before getting dangerous. Reaching down to the other teen he held out his bloody hand.

"Give me your knife…I'll cut them down the center."

Duo looked up and immediately cringed.

"What did you do to your hand?"

Looking up at where the other teens hand had rested he shook his head at the sight.

"You've gotta have some guts."

Passing over the knife Duo watched the quick and efficient work of those hands before movement from the corner of his eye caught his vision. Looking up at where he knew the observation area was; Duo quickly scanned the area before his eyes rested on a pair of stunning emerald ones and held. Duo's eyes widened as he made a quick observation of the boy up in the room. A quick look to the boy removing the straps from the table confirmed his thoughts.

Looking back at the teens double all he received was a nod before the other disappeared from the window.

"Here"

Turning just in time to catch his knife Duo put the double from his mind and handed the other teen the parachute. …He could only hope it would hold the teen's impressive weight. Nodding his head in the direction of the whole he had made Duo took the lead through the halls.

"This way!"

Tossing a hand grenade at the window at the end of the hall Duo hit the deck, vaguely hearing another body strike the ground beside him before the window exploded outward and they were up and running for it. Duo grinned as he set his foot on the edge and jumped off.

Free falling for a time Duo finally flipped over and released the catch in his machine, allowing it to get him safely to the ground. His eyes widened though as he caught sight of the other teen free falling past him; the ground approaching rapidly.

"Hey are you crazy, hurry up and release your parachute!"

As the other continued to free fall Duo's thoughts flashed back to the double.

"Oh man are you trying to kill yourself or what?"

Heero heard none of this as he continued to fall through the air. Duo shuddered.

"Damn I'm gonna have nightmares over this one."

Running to the edge of the blown off window Sally looked down. She had left the Darilan girl with some of the soldiers here.

"_This must be where they jumped off from."_

Looking out the window she caught sight off two figures falling fast, one much faster than the other. She never saw the window above her open but she did hear the shout; the voice soft but distinctly male.

"HEERO!!!"

Down below, Heero heard the call and quickly opened his parachute.

"_Zeo!"_

Duo cringed as he saw this.

"It's way too late now!"

Hitting the release Heero allowed the parachute to fall away from him as he descended to the cliff face below him. Hitting the rocky cliff face Heero slid his way down for as long as he could before his lost his footing and tumbled the rest of the way down the cliff and partially down the beach below that. Finally coming to a stop Heero slowly rose; ignoring the pain from his injuries and the stress once again placed on his body.

Sally's eyes widened from where she stood.

"_He's still alive even after all that? Amazing! His ability to heal must be even greater than I thought. The only good thing about this really is that with the metal on his bones there is no way for him to break any."_

Duo landed slightly to the side of the other boy and was close enough to hear what he said next.

"Dammit…I shouldn't have released my parachute."

Duo scowled at that and made his way over to the other, removing his hat as he went.

"Now I can understand you trying to take your own life…but maybe; just maybe you should find another way of committing suicide buddy!"

Heero simply looked at the other for a moment before turning away. Duo frowned at that; still slightly shaken up at the attempt of suicide by this teen. From what he had seen the other was strong…so why would he want to take his own life?

Moving over to the other he carefully took one of the teen's arms and placed it over his own shoulder.

"You don't have to trust me or nothin but right now I'm the only friend you've got."

Heero wanted to ignore the other teen but knew he was right. He may not have broken any bones but he had a good number of other wounds and the sand in them would slow down his healing process. And from the looks of things Zeo had his own mission to deal with right now and wouldn't be able to help him yet…so until his brother could come get him he had to trust this other pilot.

00000000000000000

Shaking her head after watching the two teens walk away together Sally made her way back up to her office deep in thought.

"_From the looks of things those boys don't know each other but seem to share a common ground of some sort. Resistance fighter's maybe? …No, that doesn't seem to fit them from what I have seen so far. And who was the one who called?"_

Opening her office door Sally silently shut the door behind her before turning on the lights and giving a cry of alarm and reaching for her weapon. Before she could reach it though she found herself staring down the barrel of another gun. Looking past the dangerous weapon her eyes widened as her eyes met a pair of emerald green ones set in a face almost identical to the boy who had just tumbled down a cliff.

"_The name called out was Heero…so then this must be…."_

"Zeo?"

0000000000000000

Getting into the Alliance hospital had been pathetically easy really. He had simply slipped past the reception area and navigated his way though back ways; always making sure to avoid cameras and elevators. He had dressed as a technician for a time before he had ditched them. He too had felt the explosion that had shaken the building and had chosen to take a different course of action to the other fools in the building. Rather than run away from it; he had run towards it. Running into a thankfully vacant room Zeo's eyes widened as he looked out into the room below.

His brother…his Aniki was just releasing himself from a table. There was another in the room; he realized belatedly; a teen wearing mostly black with a long rope of hair braided down his back. Zeo blinked; startled as the new teen abruptly moved, turning to face him. Emerald met violet and Zeo studied the other teen. Large violet eyes and a heart shaped face greeted him and Zeo smiled lightly. Those eyes held a great sorrow but they also held a great strength and laughter. This teen suffered through life but still found something to laugh about.

Zeo chuckled as the teens eyes widened and he looked from him to his brother. Zeo was sure that once his brother came out of mission mode he would be very uncomfortable with this teen. His brother had always had a thing for hair; he always loved to run his hand through Zeo's own hair; one of the reasons Zeo usually kept his slightly longer, he had cut it before they had come but he kind of missed it.

Zeo nodded to the teen as his eyes turned back to him; giving his trust to the teen to protect his older brother; before walking away from the windows and back to his mission. Zeo smirked as he continued to think about the teen. The teen was also thin and rather short; though taller than Zeo. His brother would no doubt feel some form of protective urge as he usually did with Zeo. That particular urge had something to do with Heero's abnormal strength. And while Heero may understand emotions and thoughts like that when it came to his brother; he would have no idea what to do with anyone else…he just didn't understand those emotions enough.

The sound of another explosion, this one from the window had Zeo running to the one in the office of the Doctor he was to get the information from. His eyes widened and panic surged through him as he watched his brother fall through the air.

"HEERO!!!"

He saw the instantaneous reaction in his brother and knew he had been heard. He watched only long enough to see the other teen come up to his brother once they were on the ground before he turned away from the window and went over to the desk. He would trust the other teen for now; but he would definitely be 'talking' to his brother very soon.

He was just in the process of going through the numerous files on the computer when the door opened and the light was turned on. He had his bun out and aimed before he really even knew what he was doing but he still calmly stared down the now frozen woman.

He saw her eyes widened and cursed the fact that it looked like that Relena had told her of him as well; he had seen her downstairs; and that she must have heard his cry.

"Zeo."

000000000000000

Sally watched the teen, noting that no expression showed on his face as she stood with her back to the door.

"You are Zeo…aren't you?"

Zeo studied the woman closely before shrugging to himself and nodding silently. Sally saw the nod and smiled slightly at him. She had no idea how to go about this but she had a good idea what he was here for…and she would humor him.

"You are here for the information I have on your brother yes?"

Emerald eyes hardened and the teen finally stood from behind the desk.

"Correct."

Sally started lightly. The boys voice was soft but it carried and she knew she needed to listen to him…there was no doubt in her mind that if he felt the need to he would shoot her.

"I will start by telling you that I am the only one who saw any of this. As soon as I saw it I made it classified."

Zeo studied the woman before jerking his head to a seat in front of the desk and watching as the woman carefully eased herself into it. Zeo studied to woman a moment longer.

"Name?"

"Sally-Po…a Major for the Alliance."

Zeo's eyebrow rose at that.

"You hesitate."

Sally looked the teen straight in the eye as she answered.

"I have been doubting the military…as a doctor here I have seen what they are willing to do. I have seen them torture r interrogate patients and many times those patients die or know nothing at all. I am a doctor and can't work like that."

Zeo's nose wrinkled. He couldn't smell any lies so the woman was telling the truth…but still.

"Then why do you stay?"

Sally shook her head.

"Where would I go?"

Zeo shrugged.

"The rebels would take any help they could get. You look like someone who could deal with work and they would have need of a doctor as well. You would at least be doing something then."

Sally thought this through as Zeo turned and continued to delete everything from the computer and completely erase everything from the hard drive of the computer. Looking up at the head of black hair Sally smiled slightly.

"_He does have a very good point. And maybe I will be more use to them as well…the Gundam Pilots."_

"There are hard copies in the locked drawer on your left."

She tossed him the keys and watched amused as he caught them without looking up, only furthering her belief that the twins shared the same makeup. Tucking the documents into his coat Zeo looked the woman over once more.

"Do something if you really want to help."

Sally turned to watch and her brow furrowed as the teen paused at the door.

"My name is Zeo Yuy by the way…you've already met my twin."

And with that he was gone. Sally smiled as she sat back in the chair behind her desk.

"_Heero and Zeo Yuy huh?"_

Turning her computer on her smile widened as a map appeared with a simple message.

_I would try here if I were you._

000000000000000

It had taken longer than it should have to get back to the sweeper ship but when they did finally get there Duo forced the other teen to sit against the rails while he went to work pulling their mobile suits from the water. Heero watched and calmed down from his mission mode. He was worried…his brother had been at that hospital as well…why?

"There; I brought up your mobile suit too…you could at least show a little gratitude…huh?"

Heero looked up at the sound of the others voice and raised himself to hobble over to the edge where he could look down at Wing. Duo watched all this and blushed slightly. Now that he was close up he decided he really liked those spandex shorts. Shaking his head Duo watched the impassive face of the other teen and sighed.

"_He probably doesn't even have emotion other than anger."_

Resigning himself to watching from afar Duo watched as the other teen made his way back towards the ships quarters in silence; his thoughts shifting to the double he had seen at the hospital. Yawning, Duo shook the thoughts off and finished his work before heading in to sleep…he would think about it all in the morning.

0000000000000000

**A/N: YAY!! Here is another one. Just want to let people know that while I most definitely won't give up writing; there may be a time where there will be almost no new chapters. I am starting College in a week and moving into my new apartment in a few days. I also have to find a job so I may have less time to write. I will however try my hardest to write as much as possible now and will write when I can. Thanks and please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay! Another chapter out…I hope everyone enjoys this chapter…it gave me just a bit of trouble. Enjoy! And please Review at the end? Please?!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"**Speaking over a radio."**

Chapter 4

"**Next we bring you the latest news from the military. Mass production of Leo mobile suits is expected to resume at full capacity, at the Corsica Mobile suit factory. The factory had experienced major delays following an explosion; the cause of which is still unknown. In order to continue the investigation and to ensure the remaining safety of the factory; Special mobile suit troops from the Middle East, will oversee the factory."**

Trowa frowned as he reached out and shut off the now uselessly babbling radio station. Sitting back in Heavyarms he made himself comfortable to wait for his moment to attack as he thought some things over. He had slipped from the circus for a time, quite easy as they were moving locations and would not be missed until the show in a couple of days. Which would be just as well as it would give him time to load up and repair his Heavyarms.

"_However, this mission may be a bit more difficult than I thought. The suits from the Middle East are unexpected and quite numerous."_

Trowa shrugged and checked his monitors as he continued to wait.

"_There is also another detail…I remember over hearing Doktor S speaking about some other scientists who were also contacted about making their own Gundams. From what I remember they were separated and with no way to contact each other he had no idea if they had been able to complete their tasks. Could there be other Gundams on earth? It would explain the numerous attacks I have been hearing about. But if there are what should I do?"_

The beeping of his monitors drew him away from his thought. Looking up, Trowa focused his intense green eyes on one of his view screens and smiled lightly as he saw the blimp the Commander of the factory was supposed to be using today raising from the ground.

"Time to begin."

000000000000000

Zechs frowned as he watched the Tallgeese model being loaded onto his shuttle. The machine was huge and he had no doubt that it was also powerful. But that power was needed now and they could not afford to let a suit like this sit around gathering dust in a factory. It may be the only thing that could compete with the Gundams.

000000000000000000000

Trowa smiled grimly as he began his assault. Obviously the Alliance Commander was a bit too full of himself; a blimp was not the most mobile of crafts. Opening fire Trowa began releasing his numerous explosives while systematically firing on the incoming mobile suits; making sure to never waste a single bullet.

Seeing the Aries troops taking off Trowa kept an eye on them while continuing to destroy the tanks and planes working to surround him.

"Strategically speaking, when annihilating a small number of enemy the best plan is to cut off the retreat path and shower it with bullets. So in this case the Commanders decision to surround and destroy was in fact technically correct…however. …He should never have taken action without first understanding his enemy's capability."

His eyes narrowed as he watched a number of the Aries suits break off from the ones now assisting in the retreat of the commanders vessel. Keeping track of them as they circled him Trowa angled his Gundams head and fired through the guns on his head. As he shot, Trowa maneuvered the left arm and released the blade stored inside, moving forward quickly and slashing through first one mobile suit then the other. Both mobile suits exploded leaving only about four of the Aries models left with him.

Shifting to open fire on the other ones Trowa frowned as he realized his Beam Gatling Gun was empty. Moving and opening his chest plate he again frowned as he realized that those too were empty.

Seeing one of the Aries rashly flying towards him Trowa closed his eyes momentarily in thought.

"That was pretty fast…surprise surprise."

As the Aries came above him, Trowa opened his eyes to attack, he could do nothing but shield himself though as a bullet passed through the head of the Aries and caused it to explode. After that there was a shower of bullets coming from one side of the battlefield, taking out the remaining mobile suits on the battle field.

Trowa's eyes widened slightly as his eyes locked onto what he knew to be a Gundam closing it's blades around and attacking Aries.

"_I guess that answers my questions about the other scientists…but is this pilot on the same mission as I am or are we enemies?"_

The battle was over quickly after that but during the entirety of the battle Trowa made sure he kept an eye on the other mobile suits. Once it was over Trowa stood silently, watching as the brown mobile suits that he knew belonged to neither OZ nor the Alliance spread out behind the other Gundam.

00000000000000

Quatre watched the other mobile suit carefully from behind his goggles; the Maganac behind him. They had arrived towards the beginning of the battle but had decided to wait to see the intentions of this other mobile suit. It was only when they had seen the other suit run out of bullets that they had decided to intervene. Watching him now Quatre listened quietly as the Maganac conversed; trying to decide if this Gundam was a threat or not.

"**Master Quatre…It seems he ran out of bullets."**

Quatre frowned as he watched the other mobile suit.

"That pilot isn't relying on any sort of fire arms."

"_No; they aren't…there was just something to planned about how he was attacking…not a single bullet or explosive was wasted in any way."_

00000000000000

Both pilots continued to study the other until a noise drew Quatre's attention.

"Crap, there goes an OZ aircraft! Ah."

Turning quickly Quatre was just in time to catch the army knife of the other Gundam and trap the arm it was attached to with his shield arm. With the two Gundams now so close together and one arm locked around the other the pair began a hand to hand combat fight. Doing his best to dodge the kicks of the other Gundam at short range Quatre quickly maneuvers Sandrock to take a punch at the other Gundam.

Trowa saw the move coming and quickly grabbed the incoming fist in his own hand before pulling that arm taught. With the arms of both Gundams now locked in place all the pair could do was struggle against the strength of the other. Trowa made sure to keep an eye on the other mobile suits but his main focus was on the Gundam.

"_Are we friend or foe? I know there is strength in numbers but…"_

Quatre closed his eyes as his empathy picked up waves of emotion from someone he knew was not a member of the Maganac Corp; leading him to believe it to be the other pilot. Quatre smiled as he felt the confusion and determination from the other pilot but frowned when he felt the brief flash of loneliness beneath all of that…it was carefully hidden but Quatre knew it was there.

"This isn't right…it isn't."

Pulling the goggles off his head after making his decision Quatre quickly climbed out of his cockpit to face the other mobile suit.

"You and I shouldn't be fighting each other!"

Trowa's eyes widened from inside his cockpit as he took a moment to examine the other pilot. He was small, thin and fragile looking; with short blonde hair and large teal eyes. Looking closer though Trowa could see the determination and strength in those eyes along with pain. His heart clenched at that; startling Trowa; why did he care if the other boy was in pain…he didn't know him. And besides…the last time he had cared he had been betrayed. Making his own decision Trowa opened his own cockpit and stepped out with his hands raised in surrender.

Quatre gasped slightly as the other teen came out. He was tall; taller than Quatre anyway; and slender. His hair was a soft brown color and the bangs hung forward, obscuring one eye; his eyes were a brilliant emerald green. But his eyes…Quatre thought the color of those eyes was brilliant but they were hard and lonely eyes. He wanted to help; his empathy would allow him to do nothing else…and besides…he was lonely too. There was only so much the Maganac; men much older than he; could do to help with that.

"Put your hands down; I was the first one to come out and surrender remember?"

Trowa said nothing, preferring to reserve judgment on the other teen for now and simply wait.

0000000000000000

Trowa blinked as he looked around. The house; a term he used rather lightly; was huge. The little blonde; Quatre as he had introduced himself; had shown him to a room a while earlier before leaving him to clean up and rest. Trowa wasn't sure if the blonde was naïve or just very trusting. That had been around an hour ago; and now he was becoming anxious…as seen by the sparks jumping from his hands.

Trowa quickly fisted his hands and shoved them into his pant pockets before heading out the door of his room and down the long hall. He wasn't really sure what he was looking for but when he caught the sounds of a violin playing he decided to follow that. Reaching where he determined the sound to be coming from Trowa entered the room cautiously and blinked at the sight of the little blonde, his back turned and his arm moving as he played a violin.

Deciding against disturbing the other, Trowa leaned against one of the walls and closed his eyes; simply listening to the music being played for a time. Unknown to him, Quatre had known the moment he entered the room. He had sensed the other pilots' turbulent emotions earlier and had sought to calm his fraying nerves with his violin; he was glad that his song was also soothing the other pilot as well.

Deciding he had simply listened enough Trowa moved over to the cabinet beside him and pulled a flute from within, noting the smile on the little blondes face as he began to play. The two continued to play together for quite some time; both feeling the loneliness they had suffered easing slightly in the others presence.

0000000000000

Zeo blinked at the screen as he sat within Destiny's cockpit. Apparently his brother wasn't answering and so J had sent the missive to him as well. A mission. His brother wasn't responding to a mission…that wasn't like his brother at all. Zeo sat back in his seat and quickly began locating his brothers frequency; he had no idea where the other was so would be forced to follow the frequency to him.

Finally finding the signal Zeo grabbed Destiny's controls and; after making sure he wouldn't be spotted; took off in mobile armor mode. As he flew over the ocean Zeo thought back to try to figure out what had happened to his brother. Something told him that it wasn't the other teen that had done something to his brother…his eyes said he wouldn't do that.

"_So what is it then? It's not like either of us can really get sick…unless…"_

Zeo's brow furrowed and emerald eyes clouded in thought.

"_Unless his body was under severe stress. Within the last couple of days Heero's body has been put through an awful lot…and I'm pretty sure that tumble down the cliff and then through the sand didn't do him much good either. …The sand and rocks in his wounds would have slowed his healing process enough to cause him to become at least minorly ill…baka Aniki."_

A beep signaled his arrival at the signals place of origin and Zeo looked down to see a rather large barge of some sort below him with people scrambling about. Seeing a bare stretch towards the front of the barge Zeo turned to make his landing there. He just hoped they didn't shoot him when he got out. Just because he healed didn't mean it didn't hurt! It did…a lot.

000000000000000

Heero groaned as he rolled over in the bed he had been given by the braided pilot. God why was he so hot? It didn't make any sense, he had heard some of the engineers of Wing and Destiny talking about feeling like this…sick they called it….but he had never been sick; Zeo either for that matter. Their healing always took care of illnesses right away…if they even got any at all. So why now?

"There's some kind of mobile armor like thing coming in to land on the deck!"

"What?! Are you serious?"

Hearing about the mobile armor had Heero's glazed eyes shooting open. Zeo!

000000000000000

Duo's brows furrowed as he heard some of the other Sweepers talking about the incoming mobile armor and hastened his pace to the room he now shared with the messy haired teen. He would go to check it out as soon as he knew the obviously sick boy was situated. Opening the door Duo's eyes widened and he was just in time to catch the tilting body of the messy haired teen.

"What do ya think your doin?!"

Heero growled and pushed himself off the other boy, swaying as he did so.

"The…Mobile Armor…"

Heero gasped as the world tilted once more and closed his eyes as he felt lean arms close around him again; the slight grunt revealing the effort it was taking for the slighter boy to keep him up and steady.

"You're sick…ya need ta rest!"

Duo watched as the teen shook his head and then groaned at the movement. Seeing the stubbornness in those glazed eyes Duo sighed and adjusted his hold on the other teen.

"Fine…ya can come with me…"

Hefting the teen's weight with a grunt Duo made his way out to the deck with much effort.

00000000000000000000

Circling in for landing Zeo quickly did what needed to be done and transformed Destiny into its mobile suit form. Looking at the view screens Zeo smiled and his emerald eyes lit up as he spotted his brother being helped out and over to him by the long haired teen he had entrusted his brothers safety too. Making all of the necessary adjustments and precautions he opened the cockpit and moved carefully out…making sure to keep his moves as unthreatening as possible. Grabbing hold of the pulley cable he made his way gently down before lading with his hands up in surrender.

It was time to meet the first of the other four Gundam pilots.

0000000000000000

A/N: There ya go folks…I know it is shorter than the other chapters but I felt that there was too much going on so you will have to wait for the next chapter before you see any real good scenes…at least in my opinion. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is everyone…I would like to make an announcement though…I have recently joined the group created by Slytherin-Mafia called SLYTHERINS_COLLECTIVE. I will be continuing to post stories here but there will be fics on her sight that I have yet to deem ready to be put here. Please join the group…it is doing really well and we would like to have others to post their stories and give their opinions or contribute to discussions. **

**By the way…not sure if I mentioned it or not but I have decided on pairings for this story…they will most likely be definite. They are 01x02x05 and 03x04x00. Hope you approve!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5

Duo's brow furrowed as he carried the other-much heavier teen-out towards the incoming mobile armor. …Scratch that; mobile suit. Duo blinked and simply stared as the mobile armor transformed. Blinking again he studied the new suit as it landed before looking over at the mobile suit he had pulled from the ocean not too long ago. There were subtle differences but all in all…they were identical. Duo took another look at the machines and changed his opinion.

Okay; almost identical…this suit looked to deal more in close range combat than the others long range. Duo blinked again as Howard came up beside him.

"They look almost identical don't they Howard."

Howard nodded and gestured back to the mobile suit.

"So do the pilots apparently."

Duo's head jerked around and his eyes widened as he took in the face he had seen while rescuing the messy haired teen-who he really needed to learn the name of-from the Alliance Hospital. Duo blinked incredulously as said messy haired teen pushed off from him and stumbled towards the teen who had finally landed on the deck and had his hands raised in surrender. Duo moved to say something but paused as the new pilots eyes widened as he made his way quickly forward; ignoring the guns aimed at him from the other engineers.

"Aniki!"

Duo blinked. Well wasn't that something.

Zeo's eyes widened as his brother made his way towards him and decided right then and there to screw the guns. He could take the pain. His brother needed him now. Running to his stumbling brother he gently took him into his arms and guided his brother to the floor, holding him as Heero had done for him a time or two in the past.

"You shouldn't be out here…your sick."

He was vaguely aware of the long haired pilot and the old man coming to stand behind his brother but dismissed them as a threat; they had taken care of his brother so far and he could easily kill them with his claws before they could even raise a gun…not like it would do much good.

"We…don't get…sick."

The mumbled reply had Duo's eye brows rising-the hell? Zeo smiled and nodded indulgently as he began to rock his brother softly; his brother needed him now and he would make sure his elder brother was cared for.

"Not normally no…but Heero…you have sand and rocks in your wounds…and your bodies been under a lot of stress recently. It's only natural that even we would get sick."

Heero blinked, trying to clear his vision; why was everything moving so much? Looking up at his little brother he frowned and shakily raised a hand to his brothers' face. Zeo smiled and took the hand in his own, leaning into the touch.

"You cut your hair…why?"

Zeo frowned down at his brother.

"Heero…I cut my hair before we came here."

Heero frowned as did the two watching them.

"No you didn't."

Zeo frowned and gently shifted to his feet. Reaching back down Zeo frowned again as he tried to figure out how to do this. He wasn't as strong as Heero was…but looking at his brothers flushed and sweating face he grimaced and slipped his hands beneath his brothers' shoulders and knees before drawing him up into his arms.

Duo reached out quickly and braced the slightly smaller teen from behind as he staggered under the weight of the one he guessed from the conversation was called Heero.

"Whoa there…are ya sure you're goin to be able ta carry him?"

Zeo grinned tightly up at the other boy; though inside he was pouting…why was he so much smaller than everyone else? Granted he was only an inch or so smaller than the other boy…not much smaller at all but still…his brother stood a good few inches above his own height…it was embarrassing…they were twins…so why was he so short.

"Hello…you there?"

Zeo blinked and brought himself out of his inner rant with a smile to the boy.

"Sorry about that…guess I got caught up in my thoughts."

Duo studied the teen for a minute; having a good idea what had been going on in his head; and smirked.

"Thoughts are all well and good but isn't he getting just a little too heavy?"

Zeo looked down at his brother and sighed.

"Yeah…I'm not as strong as he is."

Howard chose that moment to speak up.

"Well then let's get him settled back into his room. My names Howard by the way."

Zeo smiled at the old man as he debated with himself silently before making his decision…one his brother probably wouldn't like but…

"It's nice to meet you…My name is Zeo, Zeo Yuy. This is my older twin brother Heero Yuy."

Duo watched the teen and his burden for a moment before smiling.

"My name is Duo, Duo Maxwell…I may run and hide but I never tell a lie, that's me in a nutshell."

Zeo laughed softly and smiled at the braided boy. He liked him.

"It's nice to meet you Duo…thank you for taking care of my Aniki for me."

Duo grinned as he led the teen and his burden back to the room with Howard heading back to work on the two machines.

"It was no problem…though, no offense but he is stubborn…wouldn't even use his parachute."

Zeo grimaced as he gently placed his brother on the bed Duo indicated.

"I know…as soon as he wakes up he and I will be having a talk about that…I don't want to be left all alone."

The last part was mumbled…obviously not for Duo to hear but he did anyway and he frowned at that.

"_They must be really close…then again, they are twins."_

Heero groaning brought both of them out of their thoughts. Frowning over his brothers condition Zeo looked up at Duo pleadingly.

"Can I ask you for one more favor Duo?"

Duo frowned but nodded; what could the boy need?

"Could you watch after my brother for me…he got a mission and when he didn't respond it was sent to me…so I have to leave soon."

Duo pouted slightly at that. He wanted to get to know the other boy more; he seemed more carefree than what he had seen of the older one, Heero.

"I'll take care of your brother for ya but why don't ya rest and leave in the morning…ya look exhausted."

And it was true; for all Heero had been pushing himself Zeo was just as bad. His worry for his brother combined with the stress of the last two missions and his brothers' apparent suicide attempts was weighing heavily on his mind and body; he may heal quickly but he did need to rest.

Seeing the other boy about to refuse Duo revised his opinion of the boy slightly. He was just as stubborn as his brother was apparently.

"Look; your missions have no room for failure just like mine…if ya go out there as ya are then there is that risk."

Ah, there was the reaction he needed; deep emerald eyes widened slightly.

"Fail…a mission?"

Duo blinked but nodded; it was true and the other needed to see sense.

For Zeo's part images of the little girl and her dog along with the grave they had made for the dog…the only real thing they could find and the bear that had once belong to the girl, raced through his mind. No… No he couldn't fail a mission…he couldn't face that again.

Zeo whimpered slightly and began to shiver. Duo's eyes widened as he leaped forward and caught the boy as he tilted; he was just as heavy as his brother.

"Whoa, hold on! Ya alright?"

Zeo shivered.

"Can't fail mission…not again."

Duo frowned and led the boy to one of the other beds in the room. Laying him down gently Duo quietly smoothed the hair from the others forehead as the boys' shivers slowed.

Blinking wide emerald eyes Zeo looked at Duo's concerned expression for a moment before smiling shakily at him.

"…Sorry"

Duo grinned as he stood to move over to the now moaning and shifting Heero.

"No worries…we all have our demons. But if you want…"

Zeo nodded and smiled; he understood the unspoken offer.

"Thank you."

Duo nodded and watched as the black haired boy drifted off to sleep before turning to the elder brother…looking down at the sweating Heero he frowned.

"_Gonna need to get him out of his sweat soaked clothes if he's to get any better."_

Looking down at the boy more closely Duo gulped and blushed brightly.

"_But damn that is easier said than done…the spandex…oh why did Z-chan have to fall asleep now…"_

It was going to be a long night.

0000000000000000

By the time morning came Duo was sure he had a permanent blush. He had; after a number of minutes of debating with himself; gotten the sweat soaked Heero changed into a pair of old sweat pants and shirt. Removing the green tank top had gone fine…alright perhaps that wasn't totally true…he had just removed it as quickly as possible…he couldn't help it if the taught and coiled muscles that seemed to make up the other teens frame caught and…held his attention…for longer than was to be considered strictly decent.

But he had been able to recover from that…it had just taken a little time. The spandex shorts however…were an entirely different matter. He had been prepared to simply peel them off-a thought that sent his mind scurrying into the gutter-and slip the sweats on. Of course it had apparently escaped his so called rational mind that with shorts that tight…was there any way to actually fit anything under them?

And so it was that Zeo awoke to see what Duo was now almost positive was a permanent blush. Especially when the ice eyed teens twin took one look from his brothers discarded clothes to his red face and grinned knowingly. …That had just been too much. Still blushing Duo made his way quickly out of the room and onto the deck to await the arrival of the younger twin; the others soft laughter ringing in his ears.

00000000000000000

Zeo laughed to himself as he watched the braided teen make his quick escape from the room. The expression on the other boys face had been amusing; he really couldn't help but laugh even though he knew it was most likely considered mean. He really should have thought to undress his brother on his own but…he really had been tired.

Yawning Zeo stood from the bed he had been given the night before and stretched. Soft mumbles drew his attention to his sick brother and he smiled softly as he looked over at the other. He did look a good deal better than he had the night before; he wasn't sweating as bad-good news for Duo-and appeared to be sleeping mostly peacefully.

Smiling to himself the black haired teen quickly got dressed; grabbing the leather jacket his brother was so fond of covering him with; and made his way swiftly over to his brother. Kneeling down beside the bed Zeo smiled softly and carefully moved a strand of hair from his brothers' eyes before moving his hand down to caress his brothers' cheek soothingly.

When those glazed blue eyes opened sluggishly to meet his Zeo's smile became just a little bit brighter.

"Good morning Aniki."

Heero blinked and looked around before focusing on the emerald eyes watching him softly.

"I have to go now…Dr. J needs me for a time...be good for Duo please? Don't put up a fight."

Heero's eyes widened in panic and he reached out a hand to grip the other teens arm in a vice like grip. Zeo never flinched and simply looked into his brothers' eyes calmingly as he continued to stroke his cheek. He knew Heero was confused; neither of them had ever been sick before that they could remember and the thought of being sick when someone could be after them and in a place they didn't really know was agitating him.

"It's alright Heero…I'll be back as soon as the mission is over. You'll behave for Duo for me won't you?"

Heero's eyes were still slightly glazed and he was dizzy but he got the important parts and nodded, adjusting back into his pillows; didn't mean he had to like it. Zeo smiled as he stood from his position, making his way out the door and to where Destiny waited. His brother would be fine…he trusted Duo to look after him.

00000000000000

Duo looked up as he heard the door behind him open. Looking into somber emerald eyes made his embarrassment disappear quickly as he shot to his feet. Zeo smiled calmingly at the braided pilot, though his eyes remained somber.

"He's still sick though he is awake at the moment."

Duo nodded and smiled at the smaller teen.

"Don't worry about a thing Z-chan; I'll make sure Hee-chan is back on his feet and good as new!"

Zeo's lips twitched as he watched the hyperactive pilot bouncing around warily.

"Z-chan? Hee-chan?"

Duo grinned, completely at ease.

"Yup."

He said nothing more and neither did Zeo as the black haired pilot grabbed hold of the pulley and made his way up into the cockpit. They both knew the reality…there was a chance they would never see each other again…that one of them would be killed…but they also knew that the only thing they could do was live for each day as it comes…because you never knew when it would be your last.

00000000000000000000

Heero groaned as he watched the door close behind his little brother. He knew he should be going after him; knew that he should take the mission in his brothers' stead; but he simply couldn't find the will to move. It was odd really; he felt rather like he did after Dr. J had finished grafting the Adamantium to his skeleton-he was sure Zeo had felt the same. He had hated the sluggishness and the bone deep ache then and he simply despised it now. He had a mission to complete, a little brother to protect; he simply couldn't afford to be lying there in bed. …Yet after all that…he still couldn't find the will to move.

Heero groaned yet again as he shifted restlessly beneath the covers. He was hot; why did the temperature seem to be rising? And none of his senses seemed to be reacting as they should. Which was why, the feverish Wing pilot failed to notice the door to the room opening once again.

Duo watched with a worried frown as the messy haired pilot failed to react to his presence. With everything he had seen recently this was worrying. He had watched this teen perform stunts that should have been nearly impossible…so he must be really bad off if he was no longer acknowledging another's presence.

Moving forward with a silent grace born of years on the streets and the shadows that seemed to cling to him and provide their assistance, Duo reached out and wet a cloth in the cool water from the basin beside the bed. Laying the cool cloth gently on the other pilots' forehead Duo watched with a slight smile as those feverish eyes closed slightly as the sick teen relaxed into the cool touch.

The welcome relief of the cool cloth on his fevered skin was enough for Heero to ignore the fact that he had not sensed the other entering the room. He was having problems concentrating but he had to at least focus on this. He remembered hearing his brother introduce them-something he would have to speak to the other about as soon as he could hold onto his thoughts-and remembered hearing a few introductions in return. If he remembered correctly; Heero opened his eyes as the now warm cloth was removed and looked at the teen by his bedside; this was the one called Duo Maxwell.

Heero's eyes widened slightly as the teen turned back to replace the cloth and their eyes met. He had been a bit preoccupied the previous times he had seen the other teen; Heero realized; he had never had a chance to truly think threw and silently appreciate what he had seen.

The violet eyes looking into his own held a light of mischief and a hint of laughter and happiness. But beneath that was what he had failed to see earlier; there was a darkness in those eyes that shouldn't be there…Heero didn't want it to be there. He didn't want for this youth to hurt as he and his brother had over the years. Heero blinked and turned back to his study as the cloth was used to wipe up some of the sweat.

The face those eyes were set in was heart shaped and still held the roundness of youth. His face was set in a frown of concentration and Heero felt his own frown increase at that; that face looked like it was more fit for smiles and laughter than anything else; just like his brothers. The teen before him stood and Heero's thoughts of smiles and laughter were immediately put away for later study.

Kami he thought the eyes had been enough but…! The body that went with the figure was small-just slightly taller than his brother- and slim. He could see the muscles through the priest uniform the teen was wearing but he could still tell-even in his fevered state that the boy was built more for speed and flexibility than strength.

Other than that only one thing drew his fevered minds attention…and that thing kept it. His brother had once had his hair long; he had done it for Heero who loved to run his hands through it; it was a comfort to Heero, one his brother had provided for him and now, looking at that swinging braid of hair he wished his brother had never had to cut it.

Duo was aware of the inspection he was under though he wasn't sure how much of it the other would remember. He was becoming more flustered the longer those eyes were on his form. He had to admit that the other teen had a…hot body…but that just wasn't all that Duo was looking for. He knew he liked boys, he had no problem with that; but he wanted someone who would be with him not for his body but because they understood him.

A touch to his hair brought him out of his thoughts and had him jerking around with a sharp hiss as he brought his braid into his hands and close to his body. No one touched his hair; it was important to him.

Heero was confused and just a little hurt. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way but couldn't help it…he would have to remember to talk to Zeo about it later…he was the better one with emotions.

Duo relaxed slightly and released some of the pressure he had placed on his hair as he caught the hurt and confusion in the others' eyes. He hadn't meant to do it…he knew the other probably had no idea what he was doing…it had been instinctive for him to do that when someone touched his precious hair.

Sighing Duo moved closer to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"I'm sorry about that Hee-chan…I'm just not good 'bout people touching my hair."

Heero blinked his glazed eyes as he watched the other.

"I like your hair."

Duo's eye brows rose even as his color did the same.

"_Damnit he is delusional with fever; he will never remember this and probably doesn't even mean it…so why am I blushing?"_

"Thank you Heero…"

Heero watched the other teen, noting the uncertainty in those deep, tired violet eyes before he worked a hand out from under the blankets and pulled them aside. Duo blinked as his 'patient' began fighting his way through the blankets; he should be resting. Finally wrestling the blanket away Heero reached out with a slightly trembling hand and used his still strong grasp to pull the braided teen down beside him.

Duo squeaked and tensed as the messy haired apparently suicidal pilot drew him down beside him using his considerable strength. The hell was going on? The other was much stronger than he was…a turn on but…definitely a bad thing in this situation.

Heero felt the tensing but his fevered mind barely registered it as he simply curled protectively around the smaller boy as he had done with his brother for as long as he could remember and set about stroking the soft hair-his fevered mind already forgetting the part about no one being allowed to touch the teen's hair.

Duo tensed even more as his movement was restricted and then his hair was again touched. He knew it wasn't the others fault…he really couldn't help it…and did he really want it to stop anyway? Duo sighed, relaxing into the strong body around him and purred at the soft strokes to his hair. It had been too long since he had felt as protected as he did now…so calm as well…not since Solo, Sister Helen and Father Maxwell died…they had been the only ones…

Heero smiled to himself and relaxed as he heard the purring and felt the tension release…he was really tired but…he was more comfortable now… Duo tried to stay awake, he really did…but as he felt the others breathing even out and the stroking still continuing he couldn't help himself as his eyes began to slide closed.

"_I only hope Heero won't kill me when he wakes up."_

000000000000000000

Calm black eyes stared out at the trees below his cliff top perch deep in thought. His next mission was one he very likely would not need Nataku for. Destroying a base that was used not only to train soldiers but for the manufacturing of new mobile suits as well…should be rather simple. Rising up into a standing position Wufei turned and made his way back over the cliff to where he had left his motorcycle. It was time to get moving.

0000000000000000

It was pathetic how easy it was to get into the base and set the explosions. …Perhaps they still weren't taking him seriously enough…or they were really that full of themselves. Either way… Wufei lifted the controller in his hand and pushed the button; setting off the explosives set within the base. As the flames from the explosions rocked the base Wufei turned and left at a sprint for his motorcycle.

00000000000000000

Wufei grit his teeth as he was sent flying by the shots of the Aries still in pursuit of him. He only had a small ways to go before he would be able to reach Nataku…and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last as he was. He could feel the heat of flames rising beneath his skin…he wouldn't last much longer he was sure.

"**You're such a coward attacking the trainee dorms instead of the mobile suits. You call yourself a man?!"**

Wufei snorted at this…how pathetic.

"You sound like a real know it all."

Getting to his feet Wufei turned and faced the Aries behind him with his hands raised in the air.

"**He's only a baby…a kid did all that damage to the base by himself?"**

Wufei frowned as he listened to the voice still talking over the radio.

"A woman?! Now it makes sense."

"_Injustice! I may be young but they are not taking me seriously, no matter how much damage is done."_

Saying that Wufei gave the pilot of the mobile suit no time to react as he hooked his foot through the strap of the bag he had dropped and launched it into the air, following it up to deliver a spinning kick to the bag; setting off the flares inside.

Once again grabbing his bike Wufei set off faster than he had been going before towards where he had stored Nataku; aware of the Aries still in pursuit. He needed to finish this quickly…his control over the fire that seemed to come from within him was…dangerous at best…there seemed to be no trigger for it what so ever…at least, not that either he or Master O had been able to find.

He entered Nataku's cockpit just as the flames appeared around his hands. All he needed to do was finish this fight…shouldn't be too hard…the woman seemed soft. Setting the controls and sighting the other mobile suit through his view screen Wufei maneuvered Nataku to take in more of his surroundings, thereby noting the two Aries coming to a stop in the trees with what appeared to be a space laser between them. They were at his back but he could just see them.

"**Don't shoot!"**

Wufei smirked as he heard the woman over the radio frequency he had open, the flames making their way further up his arms. This was one of the times he was glad he had had Master O fire proof Nataku before they had had their disagreement.

"**Instructor Noin why not?!"**

"_Noin huh? Have to look into her later."_

"Because she's a woman."

Only Nataku had ever beaten him…and she had died in the process…women weren't strong enough to fight. Turning around Wufei pulled his beam glaive from his back and hit the accelerator, making his way quickly toward the new mobile suits and the space laser. Slicing through the two suits Wufei turned quickly and lashed out with his dragon cannon arm at the suit piloted by 'Noin'.

Destroying one o side of the machine Wufei watched out of the corner of his eye as the suit went down, taking that time to move over and take the space laser from where it had landed. Using his view screen to view in on his chosen target Wufei took aim at the mobile suit transport ship that had taken off from the half destroyed Victoria Base. He knew the woman was struggling to get her mobile suit off the ground and it amused him…woman had no business in war…they would only get themselves killed.

Firing the cannon Wufei watched emotionlessly as the transport ship exploded in a shower of flames. Seeing the sparks coming from the laser Wufei chucked it to the side quickly before turning to face the downed mobile suit.

"**Are you listening woman? Huh?"**

When there was no answer Wufei continued.

"**You saw I was a kid and you underestimated me; you're a weak soldier. I don't kill bleeding hearts or women."**

With that Wufei turned away; ignoring both the woman and the ever increasing flames as he made his way away from the battle scene. His mission here was complete; there was no reason for him to stay.

Wufei frowned as he walked from where he had stored his Gundam; far from the Lake Victoria base. Vaguely he noticed the Hyena's surrounding him and growled, looking up with anger and fire in his eyes.

"Get out of my sight you weaklings!"

The animals whimpered and slunk away as Wufei watched.

"Fighting a weak enemy leaves me feeling so empty afterwards."

With that he screamed, finally letting the fires and his frustration loose.

000000000000000

Setting out that morning had been trying for Zeo; he knew on some level that he could trust Duo with his brother as he had before when Duo had come to help his brother escape the hospital… …But on some level he also felt as if he was abandoning the other. They had taken care of each other for so long that it didn't seem right to leave his care to another. Zeo sighed as he spotted the ship he was supposed to destroy straight ahead of him.

"_A ship is transporting Gundanium Alloy…don't want to find out what they plan to make with that."_

"Target confirmed…this is pilot 00 commencing mission to destroy the OZ Gundanium transport ship."

Making some quick movements Zeo turned Destiny from its mobile armor mode into its mobile suit mode. He understood why Dr. J had originally had Heero going on this mission; he was the one with the gun after all. Zeo sighed.

"_Best make the best of things."_

Pulling the long sword from his back Zeo pushed his thrusters to their max and sped towards the transport ship. They had no time to do anything as he was on them in little to no time at all and with just a quick movement had sliced his way through the ship. As the ship exploded Zeo watched silently; his once again beeping screen getting his attention. Looks like he had one more mission before he could join his brother again.

0000000000000000000

The sound of explosions caught Wufei's attention as he was walking back to his Gundam. Turning to his left his eyes widened at how close they really were. He could see nothing of the machines fighting but took off at a dead run towards his Gundam all the same; it would do no good for him to be caught without it.

00000000000000

Zeo grit his teeth as he moved in to destroy another OZ mobile suit. Just his luck; the mission parameters had been off…by quite a lot. There were a good deal more mobile suits here than there should be. As he sliced through another Leo suit he moved quickly to try and dodge a shot from an Aries.

This. Was. Ridiculous. Glaring angrily and feeling his claws ache to be released Zeo grit his teeth and allowed his piercing emerald eyes to scan the battle field. No matter the odds, he would not allow a mission to fail. Storing his long sword on his back, Zeo reached down and pulled the two combat knives from his hips and raced forward to engage his enemy in close combat while simultaneously angling his head and shoulders to fire the guns located there at the flying Aries surrounding him.

Focused on his battle as he was Zeo failed to notice the other mobile suit hiding and watching deep within the trees.

0000000000000

Wufei's eyes were wide as he watched the battle before him. He had heard the elder and Master O speaking of other scientists like Master O only once before; and at that time neither were sure if the other scientists would be able to complete their mission. Looking at the winged mobile suit of a similar make to his Nataku as it fought its way through the OZ mobile suits Wufei felt it safe to assume that at least one had been able to complete their mission.

Should he help the other Gundam? Wufei wasn't sure. He continued to watch the fight as the OZ mobile suits slowly dwindled down and the other mobile suit took damage and dealt it out with deadly efficiency.

Catching movement out of the corner of his eye Wufei stiffened as he caught sight of the cannon aimed at the other Gundams back. They would be so dishonorable as to fire at their enemies back? They were so cowardly? With a growl Wufei made his decision and jumped into battle; aiming to take out the cannon. He would not stand for such an injustice!

000000000000000

Zeo growled low in his throat as he took out another mobile suit only for another to take its place. Logically he knew that he had cut down their number by a good deal but Destiny had taken a lot of damage and even he had a breaking point.

His screen flashed and drew his attention to his back where what he recognized as another Gundam made a break for something at his back.

"_Does he see me to be an enemy?"_

Keeping a careful eye on the other Gundam Zeo kept up his attacks. Scowling as he lost track of the other mobile suit Zeo quickly split his attention and turned his head to look behind him. What he saw had his eyes widening. The other Gundam had engaged a pair of mobile suits that had had a cannon aimed at his back. …How did he miss that?!

Wufei saw the other suit move to keep him in its sight but ignored it in favor of the two mobile suits and the cannon; they both had their own enemies to face…they would deal with each other later.

The battle went on from there quickly and soon enough both of the Gundams were standing amongst the wreckage, staring each other down. Neither knew what to do…they could be enemies…but neither really wanted anymore enemies than they already had.

Zeo finally sighed and reached out to open his cockpit door…if the other pilot decided to attack him he would at least survive. Wufei saw the cockpit opening and tensed in anticipation; the other pilot was coming out? The last thing Zeo thought before he stepped out of the cockpit was that he hoped his brother never found out about this…he was dead if he did…his brother may be suicidal and have not a care in the world what happened to his own body but Zeo was a whole other story. …His brother would slaughter the other pilot should something happen to Zeo.

000000000000000000

Each of the pilots have made contact with at least one other…now the true trials can finally begin…can they all stand united when they finally meet? ...Or will they split and fight alone once again?

0000000000000

**A/N: Here we go everyone…chapter 5. I really hope everyone enjoyed the interactions in this chapter…I had an awesome time writing them! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright I want to make something clear to everyone. Duo and Heero did not have sex in the last chapter. Heero was simply sick and a hell of a lot stronger than Duo and Duo just went along with it. They just fell asleep in the same bed. Enjoy now!  
**

Chapter 6

As the cockpit door began to open Zeo pushed any and all second thoughts from his mind. There was no turning back now and even if there was…he wasn't sure if he would. If fighting all these years alongside his twin had taught him anything it was that there was indeed strength in numbers. And if he had read Duo right the other teen would most likely tag along from time to time. So why not add another to their little group?

Seeing his screens move aside Zeo stood and moved from his cockpit gracefully as he raised his hands slightly in the air, showing the other that his hands were empty. …Not that that didn't mean he wasn't a threat….something he was sure the other pilot would know and understand…but it was a show of good faith and would be necessary…he had a feeling that this one would be different from Duo.

000000000

Wufei watched in silent anticipation as the cockpit of the winged mobile suit opened. He had to admit that he was curious as to the other pilot. He had had the chance to watch the other in action while he was observing the fight and what he had seen impressed him. The other handled the mobile suit as if it was an extension of their body, and the moves seemed to have a calculated undertone to them, as if everything the other did was thought through before any action was taken.

But there was also a feral undertone to the fighting. No mercy was given to the enemy and there was little to no hesitation once an opponent was finished as the other mobile suit moved directly to another. Seeing the screens inside move aside Wufei tensed as the other exited and felt his eyes widen as he observed the other pilot.

The teen was smaller than he himself was but not by much. He was thin and lithe, looking to Wufei like he focused more on speed than strength. He was delicate looking though and that caused Wufei to frown lightly. He looked like he would be at a disadvantage in a hand-to-hand fight. He couldn't see much else from this distance other than the fact that the other teen had come out with his hands held up in the air in easy view so Wufei quickly focused his view screen on the other and zoomed in to check for any truly distinguishing features.

What he saw surprised him. The teen had hair as black as his own and looked to be of at least partial oriental descent. His eyes though were odd for someone of his ethnicity. Two vibrant emeralds stared back at his mobile suit from beneath the shaggy black bangs. Those eyes showed emotion; Wufei noticed; but they were also rather hard and weary. No matter what the body of this teen looked like; no matter how delicate he looked…he was dangerous.

Wufei knew this as he opened his cockpit as well and prepared to climb out. What else could he do?

Besides…perhaps it was time he looked into the other pilots Master O had mentioned may end up on earth.

0000000000000

Zeo felt his lips twitch as he held in his delighted grin at the sight of the others cockpit opening up. He had begun to wonder whether or not the other would come out at all. The youth that stepped out would likely have been slightly intimidating had he been new to the world of fighting and violence or had no experience with it at all. As it was he simply took the chance to observe the other.

He had to resist the urge to pout…it was really difficult. Even from a distance he could see that even this pilot was taller than he was…unfair! The teen before him was obviously of Chinese decent and held himself like a warrior would, proud and strong. There was a sword strapped to his side and from how he was holding himself he knew how to use it as well.

He was dressed in a pair of loose white pants and a dark blue tank-top tighter than the one his brother wore. His hair was as black as his own but his was slightly long and was held back in a severe pony tail. His eyes were a sharp and calculating black; his own keen eyes told him that much. Just the way the other held himself; his presence and his strength; told Zeo that he was someone both he and his brother would be able to respect.

Seeing as the other was tense and unwilling to make the first move in this little confrontation Zeo smiled lightly as he spoke, hands still in the air.

"Thank you for taking care of those mobile suits out there."

Wufei watched the other carefully. He had seen the observation in the other's eyes and was unsure as to what the other had thought. Did the other see him as a threat?

"You were surrounded and outnumbered. It would have been dishonorable to allow them to shoot at your back."

Zeo allowed himself to smile and lowered his hands slowly; taking the words for the acceptance they were.

"Still thank you. There are many who would not be so honorable."

Wufei watched the other teen and felt himself relaxing just slightly. The other seemed to understand something of the honor in fighting. If those fighting fought without honor then all fighting became was a useless massacre or barbaric brawl.

"Again it was nothing. Have you made base out here?"

He was curious he could admit that; the scholar in him was interested in discovering more about the teen in front of him. Interested about maybe having the companionship of a fighter who understood honor like he did and perhaps had similar views as well.

Zeo shook his head.

"I am afraid not. I had just finished a mission before I was directed here for another mission."

Wufei nodded to that as he continued to watch the other; for what good it was doing. Despite the fact that the others emotions showed in his eyes Wufei found it rather difficult to read him.

"I see."

Zeo sighed. He knew the other had no reason to trust him but this was becoming rather tedious. A slight roaring met his ears and caused him to tilt his head slightly to locate the sound.

Wufei caught the movement and frowned lightly. He looked as if he was listening to something. But what? There was nothing all the way out here other than the two of them.

Listening silently Zero frowned as he tried to bring the sound into focus. Was that…an engine? Zeo's eyes shot open; hard and cold. No; engines.

"I am afraid we must cut this short. There are people coming."

Wufei tensed and strained his ears; still hearting nothing. Looking back at the other though he put his doubts aside. He was serious and it startled Wufei. The emotions in those eyes had completely disappeared. Wufei's brow furrowed; now he was most definitely curious.

"My camp is not too far from here…you are welcome there."

Zeo paused and looked back at the serious youth and bowed low.

"Thank you. I swear on my honor as a fighter that no harm shall come to you while in my presence."

Wufei paused; honestly surprised before bowing in acceptance. Both rose as the sound of incoming engines met even Wufei's ears. Slipping into their Gundams both fled the battlefield. Neither felt up to fighting another battle just yet.

000000000000000

Quatre sighed as he made his way through the hallways of his home that night. The other pilot was still there…and he still didn't know his name. But despite that he could feel his loneliness dissipating at least slightly. Quatre smiled as he thought back to the afternoon's events. The other pilot had played with him for quite some time; both soaking up the others company in an attempt to ease their own loneliness as they sought to calm themselves through their respective instruments.

And from what his empathy had told him, the other pilot had calmed slightly and some of his well hidden loneliness had dissipated. But the fact that the other was still so reserved bothered Quatre for some reason. He wanted the other to be able to trust him…he knew that there was a certain strength in numbers that would eventually be needed and knew that if they joined together then they would have a better chance at taking OZ down later. But did the other feel the same?

Exiting the house Quatre made his way out into the desert night to think; unaware of the eyes watching him from a window above.

000000000000000

Trowa watched silently as the little blonde pilot made his way out of the house and into the desert. He was confused and knew that the blonde was the source of most of that confusion. He felt better; lighter somehow; after spending the day with the little blonde. The blonde had never pushed him into talking or even giving his name but for some reason he felt compelled to. That pilot; Quatre; had eased his loneliness and had given him the space he needed in an uncertain environment and for that he was grateful. But there was something else that still bothered him.

He himself knew that there was a certain strength in numbers; experience had shown him that. Numbers may make it harder for stealth missions but their missions would not and have not always been stealth. Eventually they would be going into full out visible battle and it would be better to have people he could trust at his back. But could he trust the little blonde? He felt he could; but he had been betrayed before and was not looking to be betrayed again.

With that thought in mind the acrobat silently opened the window and slipped out to the ground; stealthily trailing the little blonde out into the desert night.

0000000000

"_It's so beautiful at night."_

Quatre smiled as he drew his knees closer to his chest and simply watched the glow of the stars off the water of the Oasis. He had been feeling rather cramped the last few days. The arrival of the other pilot had helped but he had still felt the need to get away for a few hours. He wasn't used to having so many people around all the time; and the number and intensity of the emotions he was being bombarded with was wearing on him. At home he was usually left to his own devices. No one wanted to spend more time than necessary around a 'test tube child'. So, so many people; despite the fact that he had been expecting it; was wearing on him.

The Oasis they had passed earlier that day had been the perfect place to go to think…but only when everyone else was asleep. He knew for a fact that there was no way Rashid or any of the others would let him go off into the desert on his own.

Something prickled at the edge of his senses and caused Quatre to stiffen slightly as he tried to get a lock on whatever was bothering him. There shouldn't be anyone out here as it was a good distance from the nearest town and would take a long time to get here. It was a difficult trip to make during the day and few dared make it at night.

Trowa saw the little blonde stiffen and wondered what could have caused him to. He had followed the blonde all the way from the house and had been surprised at the speed and ease that the little one used when moving over the sand in the dark of night. But the place the little one had chosen to come to was beautiful; calming even.

Trowa watched closer and stiffened himself when the blonde surged to his feet gun in hand to swing towards his location.

"Show yourself!"

The voice was steady and sure as was the weapon held within small delicate hands. Trowa watched all of this as he came out of his hiding place with his hands once again up in surrender. He seemed to be doing that a lot with this blonde.

Quatre sighed in relief when the emotions became clearer to him as the other pilot came out of his hiding place. Smiling he put his gun down.

"Sorry about that…you startled me."

Trowa watched the gun warily but nodded none the less and only fully relaxed once the gun was put safely away. He wasn't sure how he had startled the other as he was sure he had not made any obvious sounds or movements but he could see the sincerity in the little ones eyes.

"I am sorry to startle you…I saw you leaving…"

Quatre winced and turned back to sit where he had been while motioning the other pilot to a seat beside him.

"Thought everyone was asleep."

Trowa tilted his head slightly so his bangs covered the slight smile at the embarrassment in the others voice.

"Not quite…mind telling me why you felt the need to leave. …You risk worrying everyone do you not?"

Quatre winced at that; he knew the others would all be worried but he really needed the space. Though he had to admit he was really comfortable with the other pilot; despite having only known him for a day.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Trowa frowned lightly and settled back to lean on his hands while watching the lowered blonde head through his bangs. Why did he feel like this? Even with Midi he hadn't felt like this. Vaguely he registered one of his feelings as concern; the other…he wasn't sure of.

"I'm willing to try to believe you…if you want that is."

Quatre paused at the sincerity in that soft voice and began to finally seriously think it through. Could he tell this teen his deepest secret? One not even his family truly knew about? Some of his sisters figured there was something different about him but no one truly knew the truth. …Only Instructor H…

"I guess I've always been different. When I was a child and my sisters still lived in the house I would always find myself happy when they were or angry when they were. …No one ever understood or even really bothered to try to. They simply said that I was a failing as a test tube child and left it at that."

Trowa frowned at that. To simply blow a child off like that…test-tube child or not.

"It wasn't until I was five or so that I realized I could sense emotions. And that sometimes it was so strong that I would feel those emotions myself and act on them. …I'll be the first to admit I became rather bitter and hateful."

Trowa blinked. He really hadn't spent much time with the other but he really couldn't see the blonde as angry or hateful.

"My father was rarely there and so my care was left to the servants and so I was subjected to their contempt directed at me day in and day out. Being able to feel emotions…"

Trowa nodded gently and shifted slightly closer to the blonde.

"It wore on you."

Quatre nodded as he rested his head on his bent knees.

"Yes…it was the Maganac Corp. that finally set me straight and Instructor H who helped me get a better grip on things; helping me to learn how to control things and such."

Trowa's brow furrowed…control?

"Control?"

Quatre nodded.

"Yes…emotions are in everything. Sometimes strong emotions can be left behind on an object and such and at times I can see and even control those emotions…though I'm not very good at it."

Trowa nodded seriously.

"So you left because you were overwhelmed at the house."

Quatre looked up in surprise; not having expected the other to believe him; and smiled brightly at the taller pilot.

"You mean you believe me?"

Trowa's mouth quirked and in answer he held up one of his hands; allowing the sparks that had gathered there to shoot slightly into the air, lighting up their faces. Quatre's eyes widened as he reached out a hand and carefully touched one of the sparks. Jumping at the shock he received Quatre laughed and playfully went after the others that Trowa let loose for the others amusement.

Watching those blue eyes light up in childish delight as the sparks flew from his hand Trowa felt himself relax for the first time he could truly remember in his young life. He still didn't know what it was he was truly feeling as he had never truly experienced it before but he knew for certain now that he wanted to tell the other his name; if only to keep that smile on the little ones face.

Gently letting the electrically filter out through the ground Trowa watched with a slight smile as the little blonde calmed down and turned to look at him with delight still shinning in his eyes.

"I can control electricity. …Or I should be able to…"

Quatre smiled at the other and reached over to take the others larger hand in his own. Turning it over so the palm was up he gently traced the palm where the electricity had been centered most of the time.

"I think that with time you should easily be able to control it with ease. You are calm and steady; a great contrast to the unpredictability of electricity."

Trowa's eyes widened not only at the touch but also the sincerity in the others voice. He wasn't too sure what he was doing but it felt right. Turning his hand over in the others grasp Trowa gently closed his fingers over the smaller boys own.

Quatre's eyes widened and he blushed at the touch. What was this? He was so confused. He couldn't tell whose emotions were whose now. Or was it that their emotions weren't different at all?

Trowa smiled a little more visibly as he caught the little ones blue eyes peaking shyly up through blonde bangs. He remembered feeling like this only once before. He had felt it vaguely with Midi but had ignored it at the time. Now though…he really didn't think he wanted to anymore. Quatre was different than Midi. He understood battle and the sacrifices that came with it. Even if he was too kind to ever truly be a hard killer like he was the little blonde held a presence that spoke of someone who could easily command forces from afar but preferred to be out there with his men fighting alongside them.

Gently and carefully pulling the embarrassed and nervous Arab to his side Trowa settled back a little more as he began to speak once again.

"Thank you for believing in me little one. You are the first to do so."

Quatre jerked in shock and turned incredulous eyes up to emerald that were suddenly much closer to his own.

"There must have been someone who believed in you before me!"

Trowa gave a low chuckle as he inclined his head forward a little, keeping eye contact with the little blonde the entire time.

"No…there has truly been no one. I am simply a person with no name; no one thinks twice about me."

Quatre's eyes filled slightly with tears.

"Even without a name that is no reason for people not to look twice when obviously they should!"

Trowa smiled as he leaned his forehead against that of the blonde.

"It doesn't matter now. …It may not be my real name…but if you wish to call me something it is Trowa; Trowa Barton."

With that Trowa leaned forward carefully and gently placed his lips upon those of the little blonde beside him. In truth he really didn't have any idea what he was doing. He had kept to himself for years…especially after the incident with Midi and the mercenaries. But this felt right. He was lonely and he felt calmed by the little one beside him. He wanted to see what this could bring. He wanted to be able to keep the smile and light in the little ones eyes despite how hard that would be during a war. He wanted to ease the loneliness he felt and also have his own loneliness eased. So for now he would trust and let the sincere and earnest blonde past some of his shields.

Quatre was in a state of shock before he too began to kiss back. He hadn't truly expected the kiss. The other had seemed too quiet and slightly aloof. But that was something that had endeared Quatre too him while they spent time together today. The other seemed to make deliberate movements; always thinking things through before doing them. But then again he also seemed to have been hurt in the past; something Quatre wanted nothing more than to heal. He wanted to see the person hidden under the shell the tall pilot had carefully constructed around himself.

The kiss lasted for a time, getting deeper as time went on before both participants were forced to pull back for air. Even then neither let go of the other, both determined to keep that feeling of safety and security they had found. Feeling slight unease Quatre looked up and smiled into worried emerald orbs before snuggling deeper into the strong arms around him as the chill of the desert night finally set it.

Trowa smiled in relief when the blonde reacted to his nervousness with a smile and more contact. He had been worried…there was a war going on. Could they really do this? Make some kind of relationship work?

Looking down at the head of blonde hair resting contently against his chest Trowa nodded. They could try. It might even help them. If they both had something to look forward too; something to come back too; then perhaps they would continue to have the will to fight. Feeling a shiver pass through the small frame against him Trowa smiled and stood; pulling the little Arab to his feet with him.

"Come little one; let's get you inside again."

They would and could try…that was all they could do.

000000000000000

**A/N: …Well…I decided to end it here. …It took a while and I am sorry about that…things just happened and I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen here. But I got it and will now be moving on to another story most likely. …Not sure which yet though. Ah well…hope everyone enjoys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I am so sorry about all this! It shouldn't have taken this long but…it did and I am soo sorry. I am trying to make up for it with this but…Oh I really hope you like it. I am trying to work out some of the kinks in my plans but it seems to be coming along rather nicely. Please read and review! It makes me excited when I know you all enjoy it!**

Chapter 7

"_Where are you?"_

Colors flew by quickly, a blur to the one watching; searching.

"_I know you're there."_

Six lights, brighter than all the others.

"_There!"_

The others disappeared until only those six remained. But rather than the figures he normally saw, all he could see were glowing balls of light, hazy yet bright at the same time.

"_Why? You're hiding; I know you are. But why?"_

A tentative nudge; questioning, not hostile; and three of the six lights lashed out.

"GAH!"

"Professor!"

0000000000000000

Zeo nodded in approval as he took in the other pilots camp as he carefully landed Destiny against the cliff beside the other pilots Gundam. Just from the quick observation he could see that it was well hidden between the forest and the cliff face. And because of that it was also easily defendable as well. Should OZ happen to find them they would have time to make it to their Gundams while the troops navigated through the trees.

"_All in all a very strategic placement."_

Hesitating a moment Zeo glanced over at the other Gundam; seeing it still in the process of shutting down he opened a window and began to search for his brothers location. He would have rather contacted his brother and spoken to the other, or at least sent him an email; but he wouldn't risk it. Wouldn't risk the other pilot thinking he was giving away his location; betraying him after he had tentatively given his trust to a pilot he had just met.

"_Yeah. That would be a great way to start off an alliance. Make them think you betrayed them…great."_

A beeping brought the emerald eyed teen from his thoughts, causing him to blink for a moment as he looked back to the screen.

"He's still on the barge. Right where I left him. Good."

Well…good and not good really. That meant that for now he wouldn't need to worry about what insane stunt his twin was planning next. But it also meant that he was still too sick to leave. For he knew that as soon as Heero felt well enough to stand he would be out of there; likely looking for him. So good and bad.

"_And I need to be careful too. I've done four missions plus Operation M without much rest in less than a week. We can't afford to let our guard down. And now that we know that there is a way for us to get…sick…"_

Shaking the thoughts from his head Zeo began shut down procedures, making sure that Destiny's system stayed active enough that he would receive a warning should a mission or communication come through. Once shut down was complete Zeo reached back behind himself and grabbed his duffel bag from where it was safely secured to the back of his seat.

The soft sound of a cockpit opening caused Zeo's ears to perk slightly. Taking a glance he smiled lightly and opened his own cockpit, exiting just a moment after the other pilot.

"_I can only hope that this goes well…really don't feel like being shot. Or stabbed as the case be."_

00000000000000

Was this a smart idea? Probably not. He knew nothing about this pilot other than the fact that he seemed to have a sense of honor and that his fighting style seemed both controlled and feral.

…Why had he done this again?

Wufei sighed and finished the last of his shutdown procedures before grabbing his bag. No point in putting it off, a glance to his right showed that the other pilot had yet to exit and the scan he had discreetly done moments before had shown that no communications had come or gone from the other suit.

Good. At least the other was considerate enough not to try to contact anyone right now. He didn't trust enough to not jump to conclusions right now. And sending off a communication right after entering his camp would have definitely made him jump to the worst possible conclusion.

"_Time to get this over with."_

Opening his cockpit Wufei stepped out and glanced to his right just in time to see the other pilot exiting as well. Exchanging a brief nod with the other Wufei grabbed hold of his zip line and made his way down to the ground, aware of the other making his way down right beside him.

Both teens hit the ground moments later and turned their attention to each other, standing loosely but steadily.

Could they really trust each other? And if so…with how much?

000000000000000

Zeo felt it best to make the first move. He was; after all; in the other's territory so to speak. So with no visible hesitation on his part, no visible weakness , he stepped forward and bowed to the Chinese teen before him.

"Again thank you for the assistance and for the refuge you have granted me now. My name is Zeo Yuy."

Wufei studied the other and took note of the almost formal tone to the words he spoke. He understood it for what it was, and accepted it with a bow of his own.

"You are welcome, on both counts. My name is Chang Wufei."

Zeo blinked as he rose from his bow after the other did. Now where had he heard that name before. Maybe not that exact name but…

"Chang…of the L-5 Dragon clan?"

Wufei blinked, honestly surprised and not a little curious.

"Yes, I am the heir to the Dragon clan. How did you know about our clan. I did not think it common knowledge."

Zeo nodded solemnly and gently shifted his bag on his shoulder.

"No I do not believe it is. But I was on L-5 for a time when I was a child. And I had a teacher who apparently lived on L-5 for quite some time."

Wufei's onyx eyes were confused now but he gestured towards his meager camp as he talked, leading the way.

"I had not thought anyone had ever left our colony. We were cast out to space for a reason after all; which if your teacher was as good as your knowledge of us so far would suggest, you already know."

Zeo nodded as he took the seat indicated to him, watching as the other black haired teen took a seat on the other side of what was apparently a banked fire pit from the smell he could pick up.

"Yes, you were a warrior clan, were you not?"

Wufei nodded, silently debating whether or not trying to make a fire was a good idea. He had a rather large problem making a fire through conventional means; seems his own flames took offense to that in a way and generally went out of control.

"That is correct, we still are really. But perhaps…we should move on?"

Zeo smiled gently, watching the obviously thinking pilot with curious eyes of his own. Now that he was closer he could see more than he really had before. Details that at the time he had deemed insignificant and had therefore overlooked.

As the sword on Changs; and that was what he would be calling him as it would be impolite to do otherwise until directed to do so; hip had led him to believe he was built like a close range fighter would be. Though from just a cursory exam of his body he appeared to be focused almost equally on speed and strength, apparently understanding the need for both.

And those eyes, they were penetrating. Deep onyx pools that seemed to be filled with endless amounts of determination, anger, curiosity and anguish. Despite the differences in their upbringing Zeo knew not to underestimate this teen in anyway. In fact he would disregard any preconceived notions he might have had. Something told him that this pilot would go out of his way just to prove him wrong; the thought almost made him smirk.

"Very well. I take it you have questions?"

Wufei nodded silently and watched as the other nodded as well, seemingly completely at ease with their present situation. But could that truly be it? Could the other truly be that calm about everything? He could still decide that the other is a threat to him and harm him after all. But no…something in those eyes.

Wufei blinked. Those eyes were odd; almost too intense really. Such a shade of green he had never seen before. Those emeralds; for there was certainly no other term for them; seemed to swirl with only positive emotions, with something raging just beneath, well hidden from the world around them. But that wasn't all.

Now that he was sitting so close to the other he could see what was missed in his cursory scan of the other pilot. While he did in fact look slightly delicate he held himself as a predator would, confidently and with a grace that belied the piercing gaze he held. There was more…so much more but right now, at this point in time, he couldn't fully decipher it all.

And damn if that didn't just bug him.

"You answer my questions and I'll answer yours alright?"

Wufei nodded, silently berating himself for getting so lost in observing this interesting new puzzle, he needed every bit of focus he could gather in order to be in top shape. This was war…they had to be careful.

"What is your mission?"

Zeo cringed. Of course that would have to be the first question.

"To discover."

Wufei blinked and stiffened slightly. What the hell did that mean?

"What?"

Zeo sighed, knowing his answer had confused and put the other on guard.

"Simply that. My mission is 'to discover', but while doing that I am to do as much damage to OZ as possible. …Truth be told I'm not entirely sure what I am supposed to be discovering."

Zeo gave a small nervous laugh, shifting slightly as he subtly eyed the other. Would Chang take his answer as a threat? But no, he was relaxing slightly; only slightly.

"And you?"

Wufei inclined his head.

"I look to destroy OZ. They are a menace and are using the space colonies as scape goats to fund their own war."

Zeo nodded, completely understanding Wufei's point of view. He had traveled enough to see the extent of the damage done by OZ and the Alliance.

Both went silent after that, for now it was obvious that they were at least fighting for the same cause. And right now that was good enough for them.

0000000000000000000

"Professor? Professor!"

Professor Charles Xavier groaned as he came back into consciousness. The rather loud voices around him doing very little to help the headache that was currently beating at his skull.

"Calm down half-pint and go wait downstairs with the others."

"Logan's right Kitty. Go downstairs with the others and we will let you know if anything changes."

Hearing nothing more Charles assumed the child had done as she was told and sighed slightly. Not that he didn't love the children but Kitty was a little loud while panicking.

"Alright Chuck time to wake up."

"We have closed the curtains as well Professor."

Charles Xavier opened his wise blue eyes and let them drift over the forms of two of his eldest X-men.

"Thank you Logan, Ororo."

Logan, aka Wolverine growled lowly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Right. Now how about ya tell us what happened Chuck."

"Logan!"

The sharp rebuke from Ororo Munro, aka Storm barely even caused a twitch in the feral mutant, but still she glared at him for a moment before turning concerned eyes down to look at the Professor.

"What happened Professor? You were using Cerebro when some of the students heard you yell. They came to get us right away but by that time you were already unconscious."

Charles groaned and pulled one of his hands from beneath the blankets to press to his still slightly aching head. The bald telepath grimaced slightly before turning to look at his two friends and comrades.

"I wish I could tell you but…I'm not sure I have all the answers myself?"

Another growl; this one much more irritated came from where Logan had decided to make himself comfortable leaning against the wall beside the bed.

"How about ya just start at the beginning Chuck? Yer always tellin me that."

Charles chuckled slightly but agreed all the same.

"Alright then. Earlier this week Cerebro made me aware of some new mutants. Six to be exact. All at the same time in different parts of the world."

Ororo's eyes widened in shock.

"Six? At the same time?"

Charles nodded carefully.

"Yes. Though I do not believe them to be new mutants."

Logan's eyes narrowed and his hands tightened into fists.

"What do you mean Chuck?"

Charles sighed and began trying to lever himself into a sitting position.

"There power was…immense, that much I could sense. And they were still largely untapped. But what they had tapped into was mostly controlled. These mutants; whoever they are; have had some practice controlling their powers."

Logan sighed as he watched Ororo settle Charles into a sitting position against some pillows.

"That's great and all, but that doesn't explain what happened to you just this morning Chuck."

Charles looked over and raised a brow at the feral mutant.

"Yes I know. I was getting there Logan. You must learn to be patient. You seem to be about level with the children when it comes to that."

Logan glared and growled as Ororo laughed quietly beside the bed ridden mutant.

"Very funny Charles. But if there is a threat I need to know about it so it can be dealt with."

That immediately sobered both mutants up and Storm turned her attention onto the Psychic, pushing a strand of her white hair out of her way.

"Professor? Are they a threat?"

Charles sighed and rubbed his temple. Were they? Not at the present time. Could they?

"At the present time I do not believe them to be a threat; to us at least. I was able to tell that none of them are anywhere near us. I don't believe any of them are even on this continent right now."

Logan snarled and pushed off against the wall, his claws itchin to come out and his instincts rearing to go.

"Then what happened?"

Glancing over at the concerned Ororo Charles frowned as well.

"While looking for them in Cerebro earlier this week it seemed to me as if they were hiding. Their minds were constantly slipping away from me before I could even get a grasp on them really. But today I was able to locate them all. It seems they are getting nearer to each other, though I still don't know where."

Charles smiled and nodded as he accepted the glass of water Ororo passed him. Taking a moment to drink Charles looked into the glass as he thought.

"But when I tried to get a closer reading on them they weren't like the normal minds I see; human or mutant. Where normally I see people, these six were only balls of light. I was curious and I know I wasn't giving any sense of hostile intentions but when I nudged them three of the six orbs lashed out at me. The pain from that caused me to go unconscious I'm afraid."

Ororo frowned and leaned forward to place her hand gently on the Professors arm.

"Professor, you said they were orbs of light. Were they colored lights? If so they may give us a clue to their powers."

That immediately caught the Adamantium infused mutants attention and he paced closer to hear the answer better. Charles' eyes widened at the idea.

"A very good idea Ororo. Yes they were colored. Now let me see…"

Ororo quickly glared as she saw Logan opening his mouth, a small bought of lightning shocking the mutant into a sullen silence as they waited for the Professor to work out his memories.

"Ah! There was one red one, I believe there were a few other colors in there but that was the main one. Then there was a white-yellow one, and black one as well."

Logan frowned.

"Black huh? That doesn't sound like anything good."

Ororo shrugged.

"But it doesn't have to mean anything bad either Wolverine. This may or may not lead us to finding out what their powers are. What about the other three Professor."

Charles frowned and rubbed at his head in frustration.

"I'm not sure. The only reason I was even able to get those three was because they are such strong colors. The black and the red leave a very strong impression. The white-yellow one was glowing very brightly so it too left an impression. The other three…were just too hazy. Like there was some kind of barrier around them or something like that."

Logan sighed and came to sit on the bed, finally accepting that there was no one he could hunt down for the Profs sudden break down.

"So which ones attacked?"

A quick moment of thought later.

"The red, the yellow, and one of the hazy ones. The others did react minimally but didn't react violently."

Ororo frowned and looked out the window where a storm was brewing.

"It almost seems like those three were protecting the other three in a way."

Logan nodded.

"Yeah, but something else is on your mind Chuck; so spill it."

A glance at the feral and Charles sighed.

"Right before I passed out I was able to see something. The black orb seemed to simply vanish and the other two became hazy like the first three. It almost seemed like a barrier of some sort."

Logan snorted, mind racing.

"Or a defense mechanism of some kind."

Charles sighed but nodded, knowing he would be forced to accept the possibility.

"Yes well, for now I will rest but I will continue to search for them. It almost seemed like every time I looked it became just a bit clearer."

Logan nodded and stood from his seat, heading towards the door.

"Well just make sure ya have someone with ya when you do Chuck. That way we know if ya pass out alright? Now I gotta go deal with the kids. Think they need a little Danger Room session."

Ororo laughed lightly as the door closed behind her colleague before turning to the bed ridden Psychic.

"Do you think the children or Logan need the Danger Room session?"

Charles chuckled as he leaned back into his pillows.

"I think both my dear."

"_But those mutants. I must find them. Before something happens."_

000000000000000000

It had begun getting dark only a little before yet still neither of them dared to light a fire, each for their own reasons. Zeo sighed, eyes sharpening as the sun sank further and further beyond the horizon.

"It will be full dark soon. Do you think we should start a fire? We haven't heard any signs of pursuit in hours."

Wufei looked up from where he was cleaning his sword, onyx eyes straining to see the other.

"I suppose that would be safe. There is not much else we can do right now accept be ready to leave as soon as possible should we be found."

Zeo nodded and took out a lighter from the side pocket of his duffel. Setting the small pile of wood on fire was only the work of a few seconds and soon the pair could see each other easier.

"There. Just enough for us to see by but not enough to give us away."

Wufei nodded, trying his best to avoid looking at the flames; silently thankful he hadn't been the one who had to make the fire. That wouldn't have turned out well at all. As it was he was having something of a hard time keeping his flames under control now. He hadn't used his power in battle earlier and so there was something of a build up occurring inside of him. He could feel it. Only question was, could he contain it until the next battle came along.

Zeo glanced over to Destiny for what must have been the thousandth time as he leaned back against the tree behind him. His worry was beginning to get the best of him. Heero should have gotten a hold of him long ago. What if something had happened?

"You are stressed."

Zeo blinked and turned his attention back to the other pilot. Seeing he had the others undivided attention Zeo blushed lightly; thankful the shadows hid it well.

"Ah, sorry. It's just been a stressful couple of days. I mean no offense."

Wufei snorted and stood slowly and steadily.

"Would you like to spar? I too feel stressed."

This should be safe. He had never lost control of his flames during a fight. Only when he let his guard down to far it seemed.

"Sure! Swords of no?"

Wufei blinked as the other pilot rose to his feet, excitement almost pouring off of him in visible waves.

"You have a sword?"

Zeo nodded happily and reached down to pull the precious item from his bag. Pulling the plain scabbard out Zeo carefully drew the sword, holding it up to be seen in the light of the fire.

Wufei blinked and took a moment to admire the craftsmanship of the blade. It was long and thin, appearing to fit the others build in a way. The hilt itself was made to look plain but even in the poor lighting Wufei could easily see the delicate etchings on the blade and the fine craftsmanship of the piece itself.

"It is very beautiful."

Zeo bowed in thanks.

"It was a gift."

Wufei nodded, accepting the brief explanation and moved away from the fire towards a slightly more open area. It wouldn't do for them to have to continuously dodge around the fire pit. Zeo followed willingly, feeling the thrill of a challenge rushing through his veins and making his claw ache. He could see that the other knew how to use the weapon in his hands, there was an ease of assurance about him that made the thought of this fight all the more thrilling.

Stopping across from each other both moved easily into ready positions, swords at the ready. This wouldn't be like the 'sword fights' he and Heero had had at that bordering school. This was live and real and thrilling!

Neither could tell who moved first. But suddenly the clash and ring of steel on steel was all that could be heard throughout the clearing. Everything else seemed to fade from the pairs mind as they traded blow after blow, sparks flashing as they dodge effortlessly around each other in a parody of a dance.

This was what they lived for. This rush, this thrill. The feel that they were truly accomplishing something. That they were truly pushing themselves to the limit; and beyond.

Zeo smirk in excitement as Wufei's sword nicked his arm, never pausing as he came up for a counter strike. Never even paused as he saw those onyx eyes widen in surprise and pleasure as the fight continued and the almost unseen flames that seemed to almost be the others eyes roared with renewed life. The only time he paused…was when the roar became real.

"Watch Out!"

0000000000000000

Heero jerked up in bed with a gasp, sweat running down his body. That dream…was it a dream? But it had all seemed so real? Bringing a hand to his head Heero groaned as emotions surged to the fore, tearing at his control. What was wrong? What was going on?

Heero cried out as emotions flew by faster than he could name them. Emotions he knew he unconsciously passed on to Zeo. He heard nothing as he screamed out again and the room began to shake and waver. He felt nothing as strong, lean arms wrapped around him; held him.

It was only when the scent of blood hit him that he even snapped out of it at all.

Opening his eyes carefully Heero was confused and slightly panicked when for a moment he could see nothing but black.

"_What?"_

A slight groan and the increased scent of blood had panicked and fevered memories returning.

A flash of smiling, pained violet eyes. A long braid of chocolate. A slim black covered body. And a name-

"Duo?"

A groan was all the answer he received as the room continued to shake, the sound of waves crashing against the side of the ship and the yells of the crewman barely even registering as he wrapped his strong arms around the body above him.

There was something pinning the other, he couldn't move him. Heero shifted slightly, trying to see the problem. Everything was in disarray, things still falling off shelves and other places. But…there!

Pinning the violet eyed teens right arm and shoulder was a portion of the bed that had been beside them.

"Are…Are ya alright?"

Heero turned incredulous blue eyes up to look into pained but concerned violet eyes.

"You…"

Duo grinned, not looking at where his arm was trapped as he looked around the still shaking room.

"'M fine. Just need ta get free before anythin else hits us. The hell is up wit' the sea?"

Heero hid a wince, semi-aware of what was going on. The emotions…they were too much! They were upsetting the balance they had created in order to keep their more secondary powers under control. And with his earth power acting up, it was affecting the waves around them. And if he didn't get control of it soon-

"TSUNAMI!"

"Ah Shit!"

0000000000000000000

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon Trowa?"

Trowa glanced up to see the little blonde standing hesitantly in the doorway, watching with sad teal eyes as he packed his bag. Sighing Trowa gestured the blonde forward, sitting on the bed and patting the spot beside him.

"I wish I could stay Quatre, but I need to get back to the circus to ensure my cover isn't blown."

Quatre sighed and rubbed at his arms.

"I know that. I just wish you could stay a bit longer, that's all."

Trowa smiled gently, and after only a moments hesitation, leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the little blondes lips. Deepening it only slightly Trowa pulled back as the need to breathe took over and rested his forehead against Quatre's as both tried to catch their breathes.

"I'll see you again you know."

Quatre smiled sadly.

"I know you-AHHHH!"

Trowa jerked back as Quatre screamed and began to jerk.

"Quatre!"

Trowa was dimly aware of the door banging open, but his main concern was the little blonde. Pulling him into his arms as he began to thrash and claw at himself Trowa looked towards the door where he could see the man whom Quatre had introduced as Rashid.

"Help me! Before he hurts himself."

Rashid snapped out of his shock and rushed forward, grabbing hold of the blondes kicking legs in an attempt to save them both some pain.

"What happened?"

Rashid's dark eyes almost dared Trowa to try to lie to him, but Trowa knew better. And besides…they needed help, maybe the other man could do something. But…

"I don't know. We were talking and then all of a sudden he started screaming. I grabbed him when he started thrashing."

Rashid studied him seriously for a moment before turning his head to look over his shoulder at the door.

"Two of you get sheets and come back to help us to get to the center of the bed. The rest of you search the grounds. Make sure that nothing and no one gets in while Master Quatre is down."

Trowa never even looked up from the pale, pain filled face. The blonde held his entire attention.

"Come on Quatre; please!"

So caught up in his panic Trowa never noticed the electricity arcing off of him in jagged waves, but Rashid sure did. As one of the walls was hit by the arcing lightning Rashid's dark eyes snapped to taking in everything. Every detail in the room. He understood the significance of the display; what it made the mysterious emerald eyed teen; and what this little display could mean for the blonde heir as well. But that was not his main concern at the moment.

"Calm, everything will be alright. It will all turn out fine."

He didn't attempt to touch the teen but he had to find a way to get through to him. Before he brought the entire room down around them.

"Easy now."

Trowa blinked slightly as the calming tone; one he had never really heard directed at him before; caught his attention. Glancing up he caught the solemn dark eyes of the man; Rashid.

"There you see? Everything's going to be alright. Master Quatre is calming down."

Emerald eyes shot down to look at the blonde in his arms, and sure enough the blonde was calming. Glancing back up at the man, an arc of electricity caught his attention and he gasped; eyes jerking over to the older mans, expecting rejection and hatred. But he saw nothing of that. In fact, the other man didn't even acknowledge the event at all. Simply turning his attention back to the stirring blonde.

"Master Quatre. Are you alright?"

Trowa's eyes swung back down to the blonde, seeing teal eyes opened wearily he felt the electricity pull back into himself.

"Quatre?"

Quatre glanced up and smiled tiredly.

"I'm…I'm fine Trowa."

Rashid glanced over at the teen; noticing how the other reacted.

"_So the boys name is Trowa huh? Hmm."_

"You are not fine Quatre! What happened?"

Rashid nodded, eyeing the blonde sternly.

"Yes Master Quatre. You were screaming and thrashing quite violently."

Quatre blushed under the stern gaze but answered all the same, eyes looking to Trowa to understand and perhaps, even help.

"I'm…not all too sure. It was like…a huge burst of emotions, released almost simultaneously. There were so many and so strong. I've never felt emotions this strongly or clearly before. Especially from such a distance."

Trowa blinked, watching the larger mans reactions from the corner of his eyes.

"Distance?"

Quatre nodded.

"I can't tell you exactly where but I got hit from emotions from multiple people in different areas…not on this continent of that I am sure."

Trowa's eyes widened.

"Wha-?"

Quatre shrugged wearily, fighting to keep his eyes open as he did.

"Enough. Sleep now Master Quatre."

Quatre's eyes shot open, panicked teal meeting solemn brown.

"Rashid?"

Rashid smiled gently down at the pair as he heard hurried footsteps in the hall.

"Everyone has secrets Master Quatre. We will talk in the morning if you wish."

Both teens could only watched stunned as the older man left, shutting the door gently behind him. What…had just happened?

000000000000000

"TSUNAMI!"

"Ah Shit!"

Heero looked over towards the right as Duo began to try to unpin his trapped arm. The sound of rushing water reached his ears and Heero quit thinking. Raising his hand Heero unleashed his claws and swiped down, slicing the pars of the bed cleanly and freeing the brunettes trapped arm.

"Woah."

Heero glanced up and met stunned violet for only a moment before he was wrapping his arm around the others slim waist and pulling them both off the bed and onto the floor. Standing up with the other held tightly to his chest Heero looked around. Where would they have relative safety?

"There!"

Heero glanced to where Duo was pointing and saw a corner of the room relatively untouched.

"There's no shelter there."

Duo pulled back slightly to look up at the teen who was obviously a mutant like him.

"I'll take care of that."

Heero growled and pushed the other teen into the corner, placing his back to the room as he braced his hands on either side of the other pilots head. Blue met violet for one terrifying moment.

"Hold on."

And their world was rocked.

000000000000000

**A/N: OMG! It. Would. Not. Stop! Geeze…It was supposed to stop like 5 or so pages ago dammit! And it had wanted to keep going but I fought tooth and nail. Next chapter people next chapter. *glances over at G-boys* Really people gimme a break here. I know its been a while but it's not like I haven't tried. This is try 5, honestly. You'll get ur chance again soon.**

**Please review…let me know how you liked the work of my suffering.**


End file.
